O'brother, O'sister
by Serleena
Summary: Roy accueille un nouvel alchimiste qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir. Il va pourtant avoir besoin de toute son aide dans leur nouvelle mission.
1. La nouvelle recrue

**Déjà la nouvelle fic ? Ben oui chuis comme ça. L'aim Roy va avoir du fil a retordre avec sa nouvelle recrue ...**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Roy arriva assez en retard à son bureau. Normal me direz-vous. Mais ce n'était pas du tout l'avis de son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'elle se jeta sur lui les yeux flamboyants de colère.

" C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? Alors que je vous ai dit hier que nous avions une montagne de travail, dont une bonne partie était urgente ?" s'exclama Riza.

Roy faillit se mettre au garde-à-vous. Il déglutit, et bafouilla qu'il était désolé. Ce à quoi Riza répondit qu'il ne l'était pas autant qu'elle. Puis elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Roy sentit ses bras tomber par terre, accompagnés de sa mâchoire quand il découvrit la nouvelle déco de son bureau. S'y entassait des piles et piles de dossiers, certes colorées, mais terriblement encombrantes.

" Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vour mettre au boulot ?" reprit Hawkeye d'un ton cassant, le faisant sursauter.

Roy préféra obtempérer. Pas envie de ressembler à une passoire croisée avec un gruyère dès le matin. Il attrapa un pauvre dossier en lui jetant un regard incendiaire, lui sommant presque de se faire tout seul, comme un grand. Cela permit à son tonton flingueur de lieutenant de se calmer un brin, voire un bouquet. Vers onze heures moins le quart, il arriva à une couleur de dossier qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. La bleue, qui annonçait la venue d'un nouvel alchimiste d'état.

Intrigué, Roy l'ouvrit pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Tiens, quelqu'un qui manipulait le feu, comme lui. Intéressant. Une fille ? Encore mieux. Mais ... Roy écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son nom. Il colla ensuite le dossier sur son nez, comme pour y voir mieux. NON ! Pas elle ! Quand même pas !

" Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas possible, je suis maudit aujourd'hui !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Que se passe-t-il colonel ?" interrogea Kain.

" On a une nouvelle recrue. J'hallucine ... mais elle est pas bien ! Je vais la tuer cette fois !" répondit Roy les yeux rivés sur le dossier.

Ses surbordonnés échangèrent un regard. Elle ? Oh oh. Havoc sourit : copine potentielle ? Riza : rivale potentielle ? Vu la réaction de son colonel, c'était peu probable. Il semblait même franchement mécontent.

" Je le crois pas ! Mais elle est complètement ... enfin ça se peut pas ! " reprit Roy en jetant le dossier.

Aavant que qui que ce soit puisse poser une question, on toqua à la porte. Roy donna la permission d'entrer d'une voix lasse. La porte s'ouvrit, et Maes Hughes fit son apparition, lançant un joyeux " bonjour tout le monde !" Chacun lui répondit chaleureusement.

" Oh toi, je parie que tu as découvert qui était ta nouvelle recrue." dit-il en remarquant l'expression de Roy.

" Tu le savais ?" releva Mustang en plissant les yeux.

" Ouaip ! Même que c'est moi qui ai suggéré de l'affecter à ton service." sourit Maes.

" QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?" s'exclama Roy les yeux à trois mètres de leur trou.

" Allons Roy ! Je sais que t'aurais pas été tranquille de la savoir ailleurs. Et puis c'est tout aussi bien qu'elle soit avec toi, à cause de votre merveilleuse connection alchimique." fit Hughes sans se démonter.

Roy se calma un peu.

" Oui mais tout de même ! Tu sais bien qu'elle et moi ..."

" C'est le grand amour oui je sais ! C'est la raison numéro deux qui m'a poussé à la mettre chez toi hihihi !"

Là, Riza revint à sa première impression. Il se pourrait que la nouvelle soit une ancienne conquête de Mustang. Elles allaient bien s'entendre dans ce cas. Surtout qu'elle semblait avoir un lien particulier avec son supérieur.

" Quand arrive-t-elle ?" soupira Roy.

" Dans cinq minutes en principe. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais rester pour lui souhaiter le bonjour." annonça Maes.

Il alla s'installer sur un des canapés, et sourit devant la mine décomposée de son meilleur ami. Maes avait hâte que la nouvelle arrive, car les connaissant tous les deux ça promettait. Si lui et l'équipe trouvèrent les cinq minutes plutôt longues, Roy ne les vit pas passer. Des coups frappés à la porte les firent tous sursauter.

Le colonel se mordit la lèvres, hésita un moment puis donna l'ordre d'entrer.

" Suuuurpriiiise !" fit une voix féminine.

Tous sauf Maes et Roy ouvrirent de grands yeux en la découvrant. Puis ils regardèrent tour à tour leur supérieur et la jeune femme qui refermait la porte. Incroyable.

" Cache ton enthousiasme Royou, sérieux tant de joie c'est gênant." sourit-elle.

" Hmph !" répondit le brun, les yeux en billes.

Maes fit une petit coucou de la main, et le visage de la nouvelle recrue s'éclaira :

" Hé mais c'est Maboul Hughes ! Comment va-tu ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

" J'allais bien tant que tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça." répondit Maes.

" Mwarf ! Désolée j'ai pas pu résister !"

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers Roy :

" Dis, tu pourrais peut-être me présenter avant que tes collègues ne gobent une mouche ? Sont tous là à me regarder la bouche ouverte."

Aussitôt tous les fours se refermèrent. Roy soupira :

" Les enfants, je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, et ma petite soeur accessoirement, Yun Mustang."

Yun leur dit bonjour d'une voix enjouée. Yun était le portrait craché de Roy. Sa version féminine même. Les mêmes mèches noires lui retombaient devant les yeux, aussi veloutés que ceux de son frère. Elle arborait une belle longue chevelure ébène, brillante elle aussi et avec deux nattes. Même sourire, même visage avec des traits plus fins cependant, et autant de charme. Yun était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un haut sans manche noir, rappelant la tenue d'Edward, plus moulante. Riza remarqua qu'elle portait des gants blancs. Un petit médaillon, qui paraissait être un cercle de transmutation, ornait son cou.

" Votre petite soeur ?" dit Falman.

" Ouais, pour son malheur. Je parle de moi bien sûr." dit Yun en croisant les bras.

" Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau." intervint Breda.

" Eh vi ! Ca a pas toujours été simple d'avoir ce ... chose dans sa famille." fit Yun en désignant son grand frère.

" Non mais dis ! Tu traite pas ton frère de chose !" s'exclama Roy.

" Oh oui pardon ! J'aurais dû te demander si tu préférais bidule ou bien truc à la place !" rétorqua Yun.

" Et pourquoi pas machin-chouette tant que t'y es ?"

" Hmmm ... colonel Machin-chouette Mustang ... ça sonne bien. Va pour machine-chouette !" s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Roy ferma les yeux en inspirant. Du calme Roy, on respire.

" Bon, assis-toi bon dieu !" dit-il.

Yun leva alors la tête au plafonds, et resta là à le regarder.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda son frère.

" Ben je sais pas ! T'as dit assis-toi au bon Dieu, alors j'attends qu'il descende. Chuis polie moi."

Les gars pouffèrent de rire. Roy se mordit la lèvre, puis reprit d'un ton aussi calme que possible :

" Ma chère Yun, pourrais-tu me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir ?"

" Faut pas grand-chose pour te faire plaisir, poussinet." sourit-elle en s'avançant.

Havoc cacha sa tête dans ses bras pour ne pas rire, Breda la détourna, Kain mit sa main en visière, et Falman se retint comme il put. Yun alla se poser à côté de Maes.

" Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Yun." dit-il en se levant.

" Moua aussi Maes. A plus !" répondit Yun.

Le lieutenant-colonel s'en alla. La pause déjeuner fut rappelée par Hawkeye. Tous se levèrent. Yun alla droit vers son frère, et lui parla de sorte que les autres n'entendent que la réponse du brun :

" Entendu."

Yun sourit, et Roy annonça qu'ils allaient déjeuner en ville. Les autres furent déçus, ils auraient voulu en apprendre plus sur la petite soeur de leur supérieur. Mais ils retrouvèrent Maes au réfectoire, qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à leur questions :

" Yun a trois ans de moins que Roy, et si elle lui ressemble physiquement, c'est au niveau du caractère qu'on voit des différences. Elle ne craint pas de dire ce qu'elle pense, surtout à son frère. D'ailleurs, Yun est la seule à arriver à lui faire perdre son sang-froid." raconta-t-il.

" Ah oui ?" fit Riza avant d'avaler une bouchée.

" Oh que oui ! Croyez-moi, les disputes avec Edward c'est rien du tout. D'ailleurs je suis curieux de voir comment Yun va réagir avec lui." reprit Maes qui servait du vin à Havoc à côté de lui.

" Comment ça ?" demanda celui-ci.

" De deux choses l'une : ou bien elle le prendra en affection, et elle le défendra bec et ongles contre son frère, ou elle réagira comme lui. Dans les deux cas, y'aura du spectacle."

" Ils n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre." avança Kain.

" Mais si, ils s'adorent seulement ... c'est compliqué. Yun ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit. Et elle et Roy ont un tempérament de feu, alors forcément ça fait des étincelles. Deux Mustang dans la même pièce ... je vais me régaler." sourit Maes.

" Et quelle alchimie utilise-t-elle ?" questionna Breda.

" A votre avis ?"

" Le feu ?"

" Ben oui tiens. Avec son caractère ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle utilise des gants, comme Roy, sauf que ses cercles sont sur la paume des mains."

" J'ai cru remarquer un cercle autour de son cou." intervint Riza.

" Ah oui ? J'ai pas fait gaffe." dit Maes.

" Tout à l'heure vous avez parlez d'une connection alchimique entre eux, de quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda Havoc.

" Ah oui. Oh c'est tout simple en fait : Roy et Yun sont capables de combiner leur puissance. Moi qui ait déjà été témoin de ce genre de chose, je vous avoue que c'est tout bonnement impressionnant."

* * *

A la fin du repas, l'équipe et Maes faisaient route vers bureaux respectifs. En passant près d'une porte, ils perçurent des mouvements qui attirèrent leur attention. En poussant tout doucement, ils virent Roy et Yun se livrer à une curieuse chorégraphie : face à face, très proches, ils exécutaient les mêmes mouvements en une parfaite synchronisation. On aurait dit un miroir et son reflet. Cela intrigua les subordonnés de Mustang.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?" demanda Jean à voix basse.

" Ah ça c'est leur fameux jeu du miroir. Ca faisait partie de leur entraînement alchimique." répondit Maes.

Il leur aurait parlé en hébreu qu'ils n'auraient pas plus compris. Le frère et la soeur continuèrent à exécuter des gestes tout aussi fantaisistes les uns que les autres, comme lever les mains, la jambe, tirer la langue, tourner la tête ... vraiment bizarre. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que leur supérieur se livrevrait à ce genre d'exercice, qu'ils verraient plutôt pour des enfants.

Roy et Yun cessèrent leur jeu en même temps. Ce fut le signal pour l'équipe qu'il fallait partir.

" Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu sais toujours faire le miroir." dit Yun.

" Pareil pour moi. On n'a pas perdu la main, tant mieux." sourit Roy.

Yun acquiesça, et tous deux se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement, dans l'aire réservée à l'entraînement de Roy. Les cibles avaient été changées.

" Prête ?" demanda-t-il.

" Envoie la sauce." répondit Yun.

Plusieurs cibles jaillirent, et aussitôt les flammes fusèrent de toutes parts. Yun pouvait créer des figures avec son feu, notamment des arcs capables de trancher, ou des hélices. Roy lui aussi semblait capable de modeler ses flammes. Ainsi, il fit jaillir un fouet qui lacéra profondément plusieurs cibles. Depuis les fenêtre du bureau, les autres militaires assistaient à l'entraînement.

" J'ignorais complètement que le colonel pouvait modeler son alchimie de la sorte." fit Riza.

" Si, mais il ne le fait qu'avec sa petite soeur. Je crois que sa présence le rassure quand il fait ça." expliqua Maes.

" C'est-à-dire ?" fit Kain.

Mais le lieutenant-colonel se contenta de désigner les deux alchimiste en bas. Yun et Roy se tenaient à présent la main, et faisaient face à une vingtaine de cibles. Une énorme vague rouge apparut alors et alla claciner les cibles en quelques secondes. Puis un épais cercle d'une couleur intense les entoura avant de tout ravager autour d'eux. Et comme bouquet final, un torrent de braises fut projeté sur le reste des cibles.

" Mais ... c'est de la lave !" fit Riza les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

" Exact. C'est là le résultat de leur connection. Et encore, ils peuvent faire cent fois plus de dégâts. Ils doivent être parfaitement synchros quand ils décident de faire ça, d'où le jeu du miroir. Yun régule entre autres la puissance, et Roy modèle leurs attaques. L'énergie nécessaire à tant de puissance circule entre eux par le biais de leurs mains, ça les oblige à rester en contact." raconta Maes.

" Ca ne les rends pas vulnérables ?" demanda Jean.

" Encore faut-il arriver à les approcher. Ils s'arrangent pour avoir le champ de vision le plus large possible. Et ils sont rapides."

Yun et Roy lâchèrent leurs mains. Les dégâts étaient impressionnants.

" Il faudrait trouver autre chose que nos mains pour faire circuler l'énergie." dit Yun.

" Mais quoi ? Nos cercles se trouvent à cet endroit." rappela Roy.

" C'est vrai. On arrive à se servir d'une main, et à être relativement protégés. Mais nous pourrions être bien plus efficaces si on trouvait autre chose."

" Je te laisse le soin d'y refléchir, tu es plus imaginative que moi." reprit Roy.

" Ok. Bon, je crois qu'on peut y aller. Le temps pour moi de réparer ça ..."

Yun traça un grand cercle de transmutation, et y posa les mains. Roy y joignit les siennes, et une grande lumière envahit l'aire d'entraînement. Les dommages causés par leur attaques furent aussitôt réparés. Ceci fait, ils regagnèrent le bureau du colonel.


	2. Première mission

**Et voilou la svite ! Yun reçoit sa première mission, voyons comment elle va se débrouiller. Merci aux lectrices ! **

**Roy : elle est pas là ?**

**Moi : qui ça ?**

**Roy : ben tu sais bien ... celle qui me fait peur !**

**Moi : oh je vois. Bon, chère AG : si tu arrête de terroriser ce pauvre chou, je te donne des images de lui. D'accord ?**

* * *

Pour une fois, Roy arriva le premier au bureau. Sans doute était-ce dû que au fait qua sa petite soeur avait eménagé chez lui, et qu'elle l'avait tiré du lit. Cela surprit Riza, qui finalement se dit que la venue de Yun n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Le reste de la fine équipe arriva petit à petit. Le dernier fut Havoc, qui affichait une tête d'enterrement. Ses collègues comprirent immédiatement qu'il avait encore perdu une copine. Jean se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, puis sa tête se fracassa sur le bureau, oreille sur le bois.

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre son bureau et celui des autres. Yun interrogea son frère discrètement. Puis elle se dirigea vers Havoc, et se posa à côté de lui oreille sur le bureau. Jean la regarda surpris. Yun fronça les sourcils, puis dit :

" Je sais pas vous mais moi j'entends rien du tout."

Jean pouffa de rire.

" Voyons voir de l'autre côté ... nan, rien là non plus."

Jean se redressa en souriant, Yun fit de même.

" Allez, faut pas vous en faire. Vous allez bien finir par trouver chaussure à votre pieds, c'est obligé." dit-elle.

" C'est que j'ai une poisse phénoménale en amour. La ferme Breda !" répondit Jean en voyant que son collègue allait dire quelque chose.

" Oui j'ai entendu ça.Vous en faites pas, maintenant que je suis là, mon frangin va se tenir à carreau."

" Comment ça ?" intervint Roy.

" Farpaitement. Il est temps de te dresser une bonne fois pour toutes." répliqua Yun en se tournant vers lui.

" Hé mais tu te touche toi ! Si tu crois que je vais laisser ma p'tite soeur me dicter sa loi !" riposta Roy.

" Ce serait pas la première fois." rappela Yun.

" Ben maintenant c'est la dernière ! Nanméoh, c'est qui le supérieur ici ?"

" Oui, tu m'es supérieur en débilité, je le sais depuis longtemps."

" Oooooh continue comme ça et tu va voir de quoi chuis capable ! Tu me dois obéissance ma p'tite !" fit Roy en appuyant ses mains sur sa table.

" Oh non Roy, pas de ça avec moi. Tu abuse de ton pouvoir avec moi, et je te fous la honte internationale dans le tout le Q.G." avertit la brunette.

" Vraiment ?"

" Vraiment, poussinet."

Les soldats ne purent empêcher un sourire de naître sur leur visage en entendant leur supérieur se faire appeler de la sorte. Roy cherchait une réplique, quand Riza déposa une pile de dossiers sur son bureau.

" Ah nan pas encore !" dit le colonel.

" Ah si, encore et toujours, cher supérieur." dit Riza en s'en allant.

Roy soupira bruyamment, et se laissa choir sur sa chaise. Yun le rejoignit, ouvrit un dossier qu'elle lut dix secondes et qu'elle referma aussitôt.

" Je compatis à ta douleur mon frère." dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

" Merci." fit Roy d'une voix éteinte.

" Allez au boulot colonel." dit Riza.

" Roy travailler ? M'enfin lieutenant, un Mustang qui travaille c'est contre-nature ! Mustang, ça rime avec détendant, reposant, relaxant mais pas travaillant. Rien que d'y penser j'en frissonne." fit Yun en alla s'asseoir.

" Pourtant, il vous a bien fallu travailler pour être alchimiste d'état." fit remarquer Kain.

" Nan mais c'est rien ça ! Nous autres Mustang sommes naturellement doués pour l'alchimie. Ca se fait presque tout seul." reprit Yun.

" Pourtant, le travail c'est la santé." énonça Riza.

" Ne rien faire c'est la conserver." répliqua la brune.

" Oh que c'est bien dit ça ! Je m'efforce de rester en bonne santé, et vous lieutenant vous vous évertuez à me la ruiner." dit Roy.

Riza inspira en fermant les yeux. Comme l'avait dit Maes, deux Mustang dans la même pièce ça promettait.

" Hier, le colonel a pourtant abattu un tas impressionnant de dossiers. Il en est donc capable." rappela Havoc.

" Qwa ? Mon frère a travaillé ? Roy, t'as quand même pas osé ?" s'exclama Yun faussement choquée.

" Si." dit celui-ci en baissant la tête.

" Oh là là là ! Quand papa et maman vont savoir ça ! Mais ça va les tuer ! Un Mustang qui travaille ! Oh l'infâme souillure ! Roy t'as déshonoré la famille !" s'exclama sa soeur en se cachant le visage.

Le militaire esquissa un sourire devant le cinéma de sa soeur.

" Arrête ! Je me sens assez sale comme ça ! Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plaît." dit-il.

" Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu ! Oh quel choc ! Je vais jamais m'en remettre."

Yun gémit longuement, le front sur son bureau. Les soldats souriaient : elle avait de l'humour la petite. Même Riza trouvait ça amusant. Enfin. Il fallut faire ce qui semblait hérisser les Mustang, et que je n'écrirais pas. Vers midi, tous se rendirent au réfectoire. Ils furent rejoints par Maboul, pardon, Maes Hughes qui demanda comment ça se passait.

" Je suis anéantie." répondit Yun.

" Comment ça ? Roy qu'est-ce tu lui as fait ?" demanda Maes.

" Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?" s'offusqua le brun.

" Ca l'est ! Quand je pense à ce que tu as osé faire, je sais pas ce qui me retient de te tarter." dit Yun le regard sévère.

" Oui bon ..." fit Roy faussement penaud.

Maes les regardait perplexe, et interrogea Yun pour savoir.

" Il a travaillé voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Depuis quand les Mustang bossent tu peux me le dire ?" s'exclama Yun.

Maes rit silencieusement, et secoua la tête. Elle était incorrigible. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler légèrement, et une ombre assombrit la tablée.

" Oh voilà donc la petite soeur de notre cher colonel !" fit la voix du major Armstrong.

Yun ouvrit de grand yeux en découvrant ce géant.

" Enchanté de vous connaître mademoiselle ! Permettez-moi de m'introduire !" reprit-il.

" C'est déjà fait il me semble." fit Yun à mi-voix.

Le colosse ôta sa veste pour faire saillir ses muscles et se présenta.

" Ben ! Je savais pas que l'armée recrutait chez les chippendales !" commenta Yun.

Roy à côté, pouffa de rire et manqua de s'étrangler avec son vin, de même qu'Havoc en face.

" J'y pense colonel ; j'ai une info à vous transmettre. Scar a été repéré dans le centre." fit Armstrong.

Le visage de Mustang s'assombrit à la mention de ce nom.

" Très bien, nous irons là-bas après déjeuner." dit-il.

" Oh une première mission !" s'exclama Yun.

Roy sursauta en servant Maes, et renversa de la sauce.

" Pardon." dit-il.

" Ce n'est rien Roy, ça va aller." répondit son ami.

Le lieutenant-colonel avait perçu la nervosité du brun. Visiblement il ne voulait pas emener sa petite soeur avec lui, surtout pour affronter un tueur d'alchimistes. Pourtant, il était obligé. C'était un membre de son équipe, et une alchimiste d'Etat. Roy eut du mal à terminer son repas. Il avait la gorge nouée en montant en voiture, et ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à sa petite soeur, assise à côté de Fuery.

* * *

Les militaires eurent tôt fait de repérer Scar. Ce dernier darda ses yeux rouges sur eux un moment, et s'enfuit. Ce que Roy ne trouva pas normal du tout. Il ordonna une dispersion, et alla avec Riza d'un côté. Ils perçurent les bruits de pas de l'Ishbal tout autour d'eux. Puis soudain un large mur se dressa entre Roy et Riza. 

" Riza !" s'exclama Roy en frappant contre le mur.

" Je te tiens." fit Scar de l'autre côté.

Riza se tourna, flingues en mains. Mais Scar eut vite fait de la désarmer. Roy fit sauter le mur, pour découvrir avec horreur que l'Ishbal tenait le visage de Riza avec sa main tueuse.

" Lâche-la." dit Roy d'une voix dangereusement calme.

" Pas question. Je ne la laisserais plus se mettre en travers de mon chemin." répondit Scar.

Roy sentit quelques gouttes tomber, et la pluie le trempa comme une soupe.

" _OH NON ! PAS MAINTENANT NON !_" pensa-t-il terrifié.

Scar sourit. Il savait que le colonel ne pouvait rien faire sous la pluie. Roy vit une larme couler sur la joue de Riza. Elle allait mourir, et elle le savait.

" Laisse-la partir, c'est moi que tu veux non ?" reprit Roy.

" Je m'occuperais de toi juste après elle, ne t'en fais pas pour ça." répondit Scar en serrant sa prise sur la blonde.

Roy songea à attraper son arme, mais ça risquait d'inciter Scar à tuer Riza. Il devait gagner du temps pour que les autres le trouvent. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Soudain, quelque chose frappa l'Ishbal qui tomba en avant. Roy découvrit Yun derrière, les mains autour de son médaillon.

" Fichez-le camp !" cria-t-elle.

Roy souleva Riza dans ses bras, qui était tombée entraînée par Scar et l'emporta au loin. Scar se releva, et aperçut Yun qui préparait une nouvelle attaque.

" _Elle peut produire du feu malgré la pluie ?_" pensa-t-il.

Il roula sur le côté pour éviter une trombe de feu. Grâce à l'eau qui tombait, le feu fut rapidement éteint, mais ça pouvait tout de même le blesser. Pendant ce temps, Roy emportait Riza le plus loin possible. Il aperçut son équipe qui s'était réunie dans une rue. Il déposa son fardeau et les interpella.

" Je vous confie le lieutenant Hawkeye. Veillez bien à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas d'ici." dit-il en la poussant vers eux.

" Colonel, votre soeur ..." commença Falman.

" Je sais, j'y retourne !"

Roy repartit au galop. Riza voulut le suivre, mais les autres la retinrent.

" Colonel ! Attendez moi !" s'exclama-t-elle en se débattant.

" Non lieutenant, vous devez rester là." dit Havoc

" Mais lâchez-moi, il va se faire tuer cet imbécile !"

Roy espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. S'il arrivait quelque chose à sa petite soeur, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

De son côté, Yun et Scar se jaugeaient du regard. 

" Une nouvelle alchimiste d'Etat hm ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas tout perdu aujourd'hui." dit-il.

" Tu es Ishbal ... je comprends que tu aie envie de te venger. Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi châtier ceux qui n'y sont pour rien ?" dit-elle.

" Parce que vous finirez bien par tuer des innocents encore une fois. Vous êtes tous pareils." répondit Scar.

" Alors tu nous mets tous dans le même panier. Dis-moi, sais-tu que tu es en train d'aggraver le cas de ton peuple ? A ton avis, comment vont réagir les gens quand ils sauront que c'est un Ishbal qui tue tant d'innocents ? Ils feront comme toi, ils vous mettront dans le même panier, sans chercher à comprendre." fit Yun.

" Assez de bavardages ! Prépare-toi à être jugée par Dieu !"

Scar lança une attaque. Yun esquiva et activa son médaillon. Un torrent de boules de feu tomba sur Scar. Il se fit brûler à divers endroits.

" Dieu me jugera certes, mais pas par toi ! J'ai entendu parler de toi, tu prétends agir sur l'ordre de Dieu, alors qu'en réalité tu es aveuglé par la haine. Mais comment ne le serais-tu pas ?" reprit Yun en évitant une nouvelle attaque.

Un mur de feu la sépara momentanément de l'Ishbal. Ce dernier observa un instant son visage. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

" On t'a tout pris, c'est donc normal que tu veuille te venger. Mais la haine n'amènera jamais rien d'autre que la haine. Et tu crois réellement qu'en tuant des alchimistes d'Etat ça ramènera ceux qui sont partis ?" continua Yun.

Un pic rocheux faillit l'embrocher. Scar était rapide, et elle avait un mal fou à lui tenir tête.

" Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à des gens qui n'étaient même pas présents lorsque c'est arrivé ? Tu ne pourra pas défaire ce qui a été fait. Je connais des gens qui ne voulaient pas ce massacre, qui donneraient cher pour réparer. Tu veux les tuer ceux-là aussi ?"

" Qu'ils le veuillent ou non ils ont massacré mon peuple, ils doivent payer !" répondit Scar en tentant de la saisir une nouvelle fois.

" Je vois. Mais à trop vouloir punir les coupables, tu punis surtout les innocents. Je doute que ce soit là la volonté divine."

" Tu prétends savoir mieux que moi ce qu'est la volonté de Dieu ?"

" Bien sûr que non, personne ne le sait. Mais le meurtre n'est certainement pas ce qu'Il désire ! Ecoute, je comprends ton point de vue. Je réagirais sûrement pareil à ta place. Mon peuple a exterminé le tiens. J'en suis vraiment désolée."

Ces derniers mots déconcertèrent Scar, et il la regarda avec surprise.

" Tu t'excuse ? Une alchimiste d' Etat me présente ses excuses pour le génocide des miens ? Tu pense que ça va arranger le problème ça ?" dit-il.

" Non. Rien ne pourra effacer cette tuerie. Mais oui je te demande pardon pour ce génocide. Ca s'appelle faire un premier pas pour améliorer les choses."

Alors là, Scar n'en revenait pas. Qu'une de celles qu'il haïssait lui demande pardon, ça le troublait.

" On ne bouge plus Scar !" s'exclama Roy en pointant son arme.

L'Ishbal tourna la tête vers lui, puis il comprit.

" Oh je vois, vous êtes parents c'est ça ?" dit-il en regardant Yun.

" Ca me paraît évident. Tu sais, il fait partie des personnes qui voudraient effacer cette guerre. Ce qu'il a fait, ça le ronge mieux qu'un acide ne ronge le métal. Et tu sais ce qu'il veut faire ? Il veut gravir les échelons pour que jamais une telle chose ne se reproduise. T'en as certainement rien à foutre mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Il y en a dans l'armée qui veulent un monde meilleur." dit-elle en désignant son frère.

Roy renouvela son ordre à l'attention de l'Ishbal, qui l'ignorait complètement. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Yun. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ça se voyait dans ses yeux noirs. En revanche, Scar y lisait un message plus doux.

" Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !" lança-t-il sèchement.

" Qui a parlé de ça ? Moi j'ai plutôt honte de ce qu'on vous a fait subir. J'ai honte de l'armée, et si j'en suis aujourd'hui, c'est parce que moi aussi j'ai envie que ça change. Et toi tu veux nous tuer pour ça ?"

Décidément elle le déconcertait. Yun voyait du coin de l'oeil son frère s'avancer vers eux. Scar aussi l'avait vu, et il décida de battre en retraite. Yun activa son médaillon. L'Ishbal la regarda faire en posant une main sur le sol. Il s'aperçut qu'elle décalait son angle de tir, et que ses lèvres formaient un mot.

" Pardon."

L'attaque fusa au même moment que la transmutation. Les flammes étaient passées à côté de Scar, qui s'enfuit par les toits. Yun le regarda partir, et entendit à peine Roy s'approcher en courant.

" Yun, ça va ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

" Ouais." soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Plus loin, Riza bouillait de colère. 

" Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit au colonel, je vous en tiendrais pour responsables !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Instantanément ils la relâchèrent, ayant parfaitement saisi le message. Mais Riza ne s'élança pas, contrairement à leur attente. En suivant son regard, ils virent Roy et Yun les rejoindre tranquillement. Riza se retint à grand peine de se jeter dans les bras de son supérieur, tant elle avait eu peur pour lui.

" On rentre." fit Roy d'une voix lasse.

Une fois de retour au Q.G, Roy et Yun s'isolèrent dans la pièce à côté. Ca n'empêcha pas Maes et les autres d'entendre ce qui se disaient, car le frère et la soeur se criaient dessus.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'éloigner de ton équipier ? Tu es idiote ou quoi ?" s'exclama Roy.

" Oh pardon d'avoir voulu sauver mon frère ! La prochaine fois, je m'assirais dans un coin, et je regarderais tranquillement mourir, ça te va ?" répliqua Yun sur le même ton.

" Tu aurais pu te faire tuer petite sotte !" rugit Roy.

" Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Je te signale que sans mon intervention, il aurait bousillé ta subordonnée et toi avec !"

De l'autre côté, les militaires étaient stupéfait d'entendre leur supérieur hausser la voix de la sorte. Jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu hurler.

" Vous aviez raison lieutenant-colonel. Même Edward n'est jamais arrivé à le faire hurler." dit Havoc.

" J'vous l'avait dit. Mais leur disputes ne durent jamais bien longtemps." fit Maes les bras croisés.

" Au fait, comment t'es arrivée à produire du feu malgré la pluie ?" demanda Roy normalement.

" Oh ça, c'est mon médaillon. Je m'en sers quand je n'ai pas mes gants ou quand ils sont inutilisables, comme tout à l'heure." expliqua Yun.

" Ah ouais c'est pas bête." concéda Roy.

" Tu devrais te procurer un cercle de secours toi aussi. T'étais pas brillant tout à l'heure."

" Oh ça va ! En tout cas ne recommence jamais ça." reprit Roy agacé.

" Ok, la prochaine fois je te laisserais clampser. Ca me fera des vacances."

" Grrr !"

Maes secoua la tête en souriant. Yun avait souvent le dernier mot avec son frère. Roy serra sa petite soeur contre lui, soulagé qu'elle n'aie rien.

" Tu t'en est pas trop mal tirée, pour une première fois." dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

" Mewci patwon."

Il sourit, et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Un peu plus tard, Riza profita du fait qu'elle apportait une pile de dossiers pour remercier Roy.

" Je voulais vous dire ... merci de m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure." dit-elle à mi-voix.

" Y'a pas de quoi Riza. Ca va au fait ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

" Voui merci."

Roy lui sourit, ce qui la fit rougir et elle retourna s'asseoir. Yun lui jeta un oeil puis regarda son frère. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard, et elle lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse. Roy haussa un sourcil intrigué, puis replongea dans ses dossiers.


	3. La maison familiale

**Et voilà le moment que tout le monde attendait : la rencontre entre Yun et Edward ! Alors, comment va-t-elle réagir ? Va-t-elle le prendre sous son aile ou réagir comme son frère ? Merci à tout le monde pour les coms et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Edward Elric rentra au Q.G comme un bagnard va à ses travaux. Encore un échec avec la Pierre, et encore des sarcasmes à recevoir made in Mustang. Y'avait des moments lourds dans la vie d'un alchimiste d'Etat. Al avait bien tenté de remonter le moral de son grand frère, mais le blond était resté sourd à ses bonnes paroles. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir Ed percuta quelqu'un.

" Oh pardon je ..." dit Ed.

Il s'interrompit net en découvrant le visage de la personne qu'il avait bousculé. Cette frange, cette couleur de cheveux et ces yeux si sombres ... la copie de son colonel.

" Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas le FullMetal Alchemist par hasard ?" demanda une voix douce.

" Si ..." dit Ed, visiblement subjugué par son interlocuteur.

" Je m'en doutais bien. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."

" Votre frère ?" intervint Al.

" Oui. Vous le connaissez aussi : c'est Roy. Je suis sa petite soeur, je m'appelle Yun Mustang." révéla-t-elle en leur tendant la main.

Al la serra aussitôt, puis se fut le tour d'Ed qui sentit son coeur battre singulièrement.

" Ravie de te connaître mon petit." fit Yun.

" Suis pas petit !" s'exclama Edward.

Mais il le fit d'une voix beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qui intrigua hautement son frère.

" Oh pardon je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! Mais tu sais chez moi c'est affectueux la plupart du temps. Je dit ça aussi bien à quelqu'un de plus grand que moi qu'à un plus petit." reprit Yun.

" Mmph."

" Vous alliez voir mon frère ? " demanda la jeune fille à Al.

" Oui. Nous avons un rapport à lui remettre." répondit l'armure.

" Je vous accompagne dans ce cas. J'y vais moi aussi." annonça Yun.

L'alchimiste les précéda jusqu'au bureau du colonel, et l' informa qu'il avait de la visite.

" Tiens ! Ma petite crevette !" sourit Roy.

" Qui c'est que vous traitez de crevette si petite qu'on la confondrait avec du plancton ?" rétorqua Ed en virant au rouge.

" Roy, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de sa taille ! De plus, il est sûrement épuisé par son voyage, tu crois vraiment qu'en rentrant il a envie de se faire insulter ?" s'exclama Yun.

" Mais ce n'était pas méchant !" se défendit Roy.

" Ah non ? Se moquer de la différence des gens, quelle qu'elle soit tu trouve ça poli peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais s'il te traitait de malade du slip ?"

Ed ne put retenir un éclat de rire, tandis que Roy prit une teinte cramoisie.

" Bon ça va ! File-moi ton rapport Full Metal, et qu'on n'en parle plus." reprit Roy.

Ed, toujours hilare, s'avança et lui remit un pavé. Le bras de Roy plia sous son poids.

" T'avais pas plus gros en magasin ?" demanda le brun.

" Non, je me suis dit que vous préfèreriez la version poche." répliqua Ed.

" Sans doute parce que la normale était trop grande pour toi !" ne put s'empêcher de dire Roy.

" Quelle charmante attention Edward ! Même loin d'ici tu pense à ménager son pauvre cerveau déficient." intervint Yun avec un sourire.

Ed retint son rire comme il put, tandis que Roy fusillait sa soeur du regard.

" Et t'ose prétendre être ma soeur ?" dit-il.

" Je ne prétends pas, j'y suis obligée malheureusement." rétorqua-t-elle.

Roy soupira bruyamment, et congédia les deux frères.

" Elle me plaît bien la frangine du colonel ! Comment elle l'a cassé c'était extra !" fit Ed les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

" Oui. Mais je me demande ce qu'elle fait là." dit Al.

" J'ai vu une chaîne d'argent à sa taille. Elle doit être alchimiste d'Etat, et peut-être sous les ordres de Mustang." répondit Ed.

" Oh. Elle est dans la même équipe que nous. Vu le caractère qu'elle a l'air d'avoir ça promet."

" Ouais ! J'ai eu peur en apprenant qui elle était. Un Mustang c'est déjà trop, alors deux ... enfin elle a l'air de notre côté."

Les deux frères gagnèrent leur chambre, pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Grâce à l'intervention de Yun, Ed était de bonne humeur. A midi, ils retrouvèrent le lieutenant-colonel Hughes qu'ils saluèrent avec chaleur. Yun passa près d'eux avec un plateau.

" Salut Maboul Hughes ! Bon appétit les enfants !" lança-t-elle.

" Maboul Hughes ?!" s'exclamèrent les frères.

" Moui. Elle a dû vouloir dire Maes je suppose." répondit le brun.

" Ben ... j'ai pas l'impression. Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?" demanda Ed.

" On a grandi ensemble avec son frère. Elle m'appelle Maboul Hughes à cause d'un truc un peu idiot que j'ai fait quand on était jeunes. Roy m'a traité de maboul en premier, et Yun a trouvé que ça sonnait bien." raconta Maes.

" C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à son frère ! " dit Al.

" Oui. Elle a un tempéramment de feu tout comme lui."

" C'est une alchimiste d'Etat elle aussi ?" demanda Ed.

" Voui. C'est la Fire Alchemist."

Edward croisa le regard de braise de Yun, qui lui sourit. Les joues du blond prirent une teinte rouge, ce qui n'échappa pas à Maes.

" Elle te plaît on dirait !" sourit-il.

" Quoi ? Non pas du tout !" s'exclama Ed en rougissant davantage.

Le soldat gloussa. Ed piqua du nez dans son assiette en grommelant.

* * *

Peu après, l'équipe de Roy, plus les subordonnés de Maes se réunirent dans le vaste bureau du colonel. Ce dernier leur apprit qu'on demandait leur aide à la base de West City.

" Ed, Al, vous restez ici. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer et de poursuivre vos recherches." dit Roy à la fin de son explication.

Cette annonce étonna les deux frères. Néanmoins, Ed n'était pas mécontent d'avoir un peu de repos. Le départ se fit deux jours plus tard.

" Tu es resté un peu vague pour cette mission-là mon frère." dit Yun dans le train.

" Je sais. Maes m'en a appris davantage. La base de West City est aux prises avec un groupe de terroristes. Ils ont demandé des renforts, et nous voilà."

" Ce cher Maboul ... il sait se rendre indispensable." sourit la brunette.

" Tu veux bien arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ?"

" Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'a baptisé de la sorte." rappela Yun.

" Faut dire, dévaler une pente à plat ventre sur un skate, fallait être maboul quand même." soupira Roy.

Havoc qui passait par là, entendit l'explication. Il rejoignit ses collègues qui jouait aux cartes un peu plus loin.

" Dites donc, je viens d'en apprendre une belle sur votre jeunesse, monsieur Hughes." lança-t-il en s'asseyant.

" Quoi donc ?" questionna l'intéressé.

" Le pourquoi du surnom que vous donne Yun."

" Ah ça ! Que voulez-vous, j'étais stupide à l'époque."

" De quoi s'agit-il ?"demanda Breda.

Maes leur raconta alors son petit exploit, et ce que ça lui avait valu : quelques pansements et un surnom à vie.

" Eh ben ! Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?" demanda Fuery.

" Pour impressionner Yun. J'avais le béguin pour elle à l'époque."

" Je vous comprends. Elle a pas mal de charme la miss Mustang." fit Havoc en regardant son jeu.

Les autres approuvèrent, et la partie reprit en silence. Revenons du côté Mustang.

" Au fait colonel, si j'ai bonne mémoire ce train ne va pas jusqu'à West City." dit Hawkeye, à côté de Yun.

" Exact, des voitures viendront nous chercher demain." répondit Roy.

" Demain ? Mais nous arriverons vers quatre heure de l'après-midi ! Où dormirons-nous ?" s'exclama Riza.

" Chez nous !" sourit Yun.

" Il y aura assez de place au moins ?" reprit la blonde."

" Purée je pense bien ! 80 pièces ça devrait aller quand même." dit Roy avec un moue expressive.

Riza haussa les sourcils. Effectivement, ça pourrait suffire. Roy alla informer les autres militaires de cette petite précision. Quelques heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta dans une petite gare. Deux luxueuses voitures les attendaient. Elles avaient l'air déplacées d'ailleurs.

" Allez entassez-vous là-dedans !" ordonna Roy.

Tous prirent place dans les véhicules, surpris de leur luxe et de leur espace. Ils furent ainsi conduits un peu en retrait de la ville, vers une haute demeure suplombant la petite ville. Les militaires en eurent le souffle coupé.

" C'est chez vous colonel ?" demanda Breda en suivant.

" Wai. Voilà le manoir Mustang, construit il y a cent ans."

Une vieille dame les attendait sur le pas de la porte, les mains croisées sur la poitrine. Elle poussa un grand cri et ouvrit largement les bras en voyant le colonel et sa soeur.

" Roy, Yun ! Mes petits sacripans !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Bonjour grand-mère." sourit Roy en la serrant dans ses bras.

" Quel beaux jeunes gens vous êtes devenus ! Allez entrez vite." dit-elle.

Elle fit défiler les soldats, qui la saluèrent.

" Les chambres au premier sont prêtes, vous pouvez prendre celles que vous voulez, sauf les deux premières qui sont l'une en face de l'autre." dit l'aïeule.

" Entendu, merci de votre hospitalité madame Mustang." dit Maria.

" De rien voyons ! Ca mets un peu d'animation dans cette baraque."

Une baraque, ça ? Eh ben. A la queue leu leu, Roy et Yun en tête, les militaires se rendirent au premier. Le colonel et sa soeur prirent les deux premières chambres. Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva autour d'une grande table sur la véranda.

" Vos parents ne sont pas là ?" demanda Riza à Roy, qui avait tombé la veste.

" Non. Ils sont en voyages d'affaires d'après ce que j'ai compris. Grand-père revient demain par contre."

" Et votre grand-mère reste là toute seule ?" s'étonna Havoc.

" Oui, mais elle est très active. Et puis il a les deux femmes de ménages et le majordome."

" Roy ..." dit Yun.

" Quoi ?"

" Waf waf waf !" entendit-il.

Un superbe colley leur fonçait dessus, les pattes couvertes de boue. Il allait pour se jeter sur Roy, qui était le plus proche.

" Pooch assis !" s'exclama le colonel d'une voix tonitruante.

Le chien s'assit en gémissant, et en haletant.

" Puuuuréééééé ! Dans quel état il s'est encore foutu !" s'exclama Yun.

La grand-mère arriva, et poussa un cri en découvrant le chien tout sale. Elle voulut le chasser, mais Yun l'arrêta en disant qu'elle allait le laver. La brunette emmena le chien qui la suivit de bonne grâce. Mme Mustang posa un plateau remplit de boissons fraîches, bienvenues par cette chaleur écrasante.

" Comment vont les parents ?" demanda Roy avant de boire une gorgée de limonade.

" Ils vont par monts et par vaux, comme toujours. C'est ça quand on a un empire financier à diriger. Enfin, j'ai toujours su que ton père ne s'arrêterait de remuer qu'une fois mort, et encore."

Roy sourit. Yun revint, avec un Pooch tout mouillé derrière. Le chien alla s'allonger au soleil, pour faire sécher ses longs poils.

" Et toi ma petite Yun, tu as réussi ton examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat ?" demanda la grand-mère.

" Oui, je suis dans l'équipe de nii-san."

" C'est très bien ça. Je compte sur toi pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises."

" Pas d'prob !"

" Dites, je vous rappelle que c'est moi l'aîné quand même." fit Roy.

" Peut-être mais t'es resté un grand gamin." répondit Yun en piochant une cacahuète.

" Et c'est toi qui me dit ça."

Yun lui tira la langue, et Roy répondit pareillement, à la surprise de tous les soldats.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin les enfants ?" reprit la vieille dame.

" L'envie de squatter." répondit Roy.

Elle le regarda les yeux en billes, et le brun lui fit un grand sourire de dix secondes.

" Nous devons nous rendre à la base de West City." annonça Riza.

" Oh. Il ne fait pas très bon dans le coin, à ce que j'ai entendu à la radio."

" Non. Faut toujours qu'il fasse mauvais quand je vais quelque part, c'est déprimant." reprit Roy.

Tiens le colonel faisait dans l'humour aujourd'hui, pensèrent les militaires.

" Et vous mon cher Mab ... euh Maes, aussi dans l'armée ?" demanda la grand-mère, passant du coq à l'âne.

Tention, personne n'est un coq ou un âne ici, hein.

" Aussi. Je surveille ce grand gamin là." répondit Maes en regardant Roy.

" Mais vous commencez à me saoûler tous les deux avec votre surveillance." dit-il.

Maes avait tiqué en entendant que la grand-mère avait failli l'appeler maboul. Tout le monde avait sourit. Le soir venant, l'aïeule les quitta pour préparer le dîner. Chacun lui vint en aide en mettant la nappe, et en mettant le couvert. Pooch vint quémander un petit quelque chose à Roy. Ce dernier claqua des doigts deux fois, sans gants sinon pauvre chien, et le colley fit aussitôt le beau. Il eut droit à une rondelle de saucisson.

" Il a l'air bien dressé." constata Riza.

" Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai éduqué." répondit Roy en caressant le chien qui frétillait.

" T'aurais d'ailleurs pu aller le laver, ton clebs." intervint Yun qui portait un dessous de plat.

" Oh mais tu le fais si bien !" répliqua Roy en se relevant.

Tout le monde prit place à table. La grand-mère apporta un grand plat.

" Hou quelle idiote ! J'ai oublié d'amener de quoi se servir ! Je reviens excusez-moi !" dit-elle en ôtant le couvercle.

Le contenu du plat arracha à Roy, Yun et Maes un petit cri. Des haricots blancs.

" C'était bien la peine d'aérer les chambres." fit Roy.

" C'est clair ! On va pas bouffer ça, sinon ça va être la symphonie en prout majeur toute la nuit !" ajouta Yun en face.

" C'est si terrible que ça ces haricots ?" demanda Kain.

" Préparé par leur grand-mère assez. Vous allez être incommodés toute la soirée et sûrement encore demain." répondit Maes.

Yun ôta le plat et traça un cercle sur la nappe.

" C'que tu fais ?" demanda Roy.

" Devine ? Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide." répondit la brune en posant le plat sur le cercle.

" La dernière fois qu'on a transmuté de la nourriture, ça nous a explosé à la gueule, tu te souviens ?"

" La dernière fois on était tout petits, et c'était nos débuts en alchimie. Pis on avait quand même réussi à changer le parfum du gâteau non ? Allez grouille qu'elle va revenir." répondit Yun.

Roy soupira, se leva et posa ses mains sur les bords du cercle. Il y eut des éclairs pendant un instant. Yun prit ensuite sa fourchette, piqua dans le plat en retira un haricot vers qu'elle goûta.

" Impeccable." décréta-t-elle.

" J'espère que ça va pas nous péter dans le bide." dit Roy en goûtant un haricot.

" Mais pourquoi ça exploserait d'abord ?" fit Yun en se rasseyant.

La grand-mère revint, et posa une pince à côté du plat. Roy servit sa soeur puis lui et sa grand-mère, qui fit ensuite passer le plat.

" J'avais pas fait des haricots blancs moi ?" demanda Mme Mustang.

" Non." répondirent ses petits-enfants.

" Ah bon. J'ai la tête qui se déglingue alors."

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur générale, notamment grâce aux souvenirs d'enfance du colonel et de sa soeur.

" Je vous jure ! Pendant je en sais combien d'années Roy n'a pas eu une soeur mais une peluche. Il la trimballait partout." raconta la grand-mère.

" Ouais, c'était sa soeur et celle de personne." ajouta Yun.

" Ui. J'ai halluciné la dernière fois, quand tu m'as dit ce que j'ai sorti à maman une fois." dit Roy.

" Allez-y racontez." demanda Falman.

" Ben elle devait avoir quoi, huit mois par là. Ma mère voulait lui faire prendre son bain, et je voulais pas. Alors je l'ai prise et je lui ai dit : c'est ma p'tite soeur, si t'en veux une t'as qu'à aller t'en acheter. Je vous dis pas la tête de ma mère."

Les soldats éclatèrent de rire.

" Non mais c'était pas mal quand même. Chaque fois que sa mère était occupée avec Yun, il lui tirait les vêtements en disant : dis tu me la rends ?" reprit la grand-mère, ajoutant à l'hilarité générale.

" J'étais son jouet. D'ailleurs un jour, mon père lui a demandé où j'étais. Roy a répondu : ben comme mamant arrêtait pas de me la prendre je l'ai rangée. Et tu l'as rangée où, a demandé mon père. Dans mon coffre à jouets qu'il a dit." continua Yun.

Tous ouvrirent grand la bouche avant de rire à nouveau.

" Ils ne se sont pas calmés en grandissant." fit la grand-mère.

" Houlà non ! En plus y'avait Maes, on nous appelait le trio d'enfer. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu faire comme bêtises." dit Roy.

" Ca va ouais. Quand j'y repense, je me demande toujours ce qui nous passait par la tête." fit Maes.

" Et nous donc !" fit Mme Mustang.

Les militaires partirent ensuite se coucher un à un. Depuis sa fenêtre, Riza regarda Roy jouer avec Pooch. Le colley renversa Roy et lui lécha le visage. Elle sourit doucement. Il était si beau, débarrassé de son air hautain et froid, tellement naturel comme ça. Roy l'aperçut, et lui fit un signe auquel elle répondit.

" Allez Pooch, assez joué pour ce soir." fit Roy en se levant.

Il revint vers la porte-fenêtre, et leva la tête vers Riza.

" Bonne nuit Riza." lança-t-il avec un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

" Oh euh ... bonne nuit à vous aussi." répondit-elle, déconcertée qu'il aie appelée par son prénom.

C'était si rare ... pourtant elle adorait qu'il le fasse. Riza referma sa fenêtre, tentant d'apaiser les battements de son coeur. En passant devant une glace, elle remarqua la rougeur de ses joues. Riza soupira, et alla se glisser sous la couverture du lit moelleux.


	4. La base de West City

**Chapitre suivant. On passes aux choses sérieuses, donc ce sera sûrement moins drôle. En plus, on en apprends davantage sur la famille Mustang.**

**Laissez-moi vos coms quand même.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Riza trouva Jean en train de contempler des portraits placardés dans le couloir. Tous représentaient des membres de la famille Mustang, depuis le début du siècle dernier visiblement. Riza découvrit que les cheveux noirs et ces yeux insondables étaient des traits communs à la famille.

" Vous le saviez vous, que le colonel et sa soeur faisaient partie de la très haute société Amestrienne ?" demanda Havoc.

" Comment ça ?" répondit Riza.

" Ben regardez là, sous les tableaux : comte Gregory Nohem, duchesse Marie-Louise Russel ... tous ont des titres de noblesse."

Ils arrivèrent aux peintures présentants les arrières-grands-parents de leur supérieur.

" Archiduc Léopold Mustang ... tiens voilà leur grand-mère : Archiduchesse Anaïs Mustang. Ben non je savais pas." avoua Riza.

" Et le colonel et sa soeur, ils sont quoi à votre avis ?" interrogea Jean.

" Vous contemplez notre pédigree ?" lança Yun en les rejoignant.

Elle avait encore les yeux embués de sommeil.

" Oui. Nous ne savions pas que vous aviez des titres." dit Riza.

" Eh si ! On a le sang bleu !" sourit Yun en s'étirant.

" Remarquez, ça se voit un peu. Le colonel et vous avez des manières un peu aristocratiques. Mais c'est quoi votre titre ?" fit Havoc.

" Comme nos parents : archiducs, et le voisinnage ajouterait archifrappés, vu le nombre de bêtises qu'on a fait ici."

Riza et Jean sourirent. Ainsi, leur colonel était archiduc ... ça c'était du scoop. Ils descendirent ensuite à la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Roy arriva le dernier, dans le même état que sa soeur.

" Vous n'êtes toujours pas du matin tout les deux." sourit leur grand-mère.

" Nan, j'ai les yeux dans le même trou c'est horrible." fit Roy avant de s'asseoir.

" Colonel, quand devons-nous être à la base de West City ?" demanda Dennis Brosh.

" Des voitures arriveront ici à dix heures." répondit le brun.

Plus tard, quand les trois membres de la famille Mustang s'éloignèrent, Havoc se précipita vers ses collègues.

" J'ai un scoop à vous apprendre : le colonel est issu de la noblesse." dit-il.

" Sérieux ?" fit Breda.

" Ouaip ! Lui et Yun sont archiducs."

" Et vous Havoc vous êtes archi pas discret." intervint Maes.

" Vous étiez au courant vous bien sûr." dit Kain.

" Evidemment."

" En tout cas, hormis la maison ils ont l'air très simples." fit Maria.

" Oui, la grand-mère est très accueillante." ajouta Riza.

" En effet. Pour eux leur titre est un peu comme une décoration. Anaïs dit souvent que s'ils étaient de simples gens, ça n'aurait rien changé à leur caractère ni leur éducation. Enfin, peut-être un peu l'éducation, les manières nobles transparaissent de temps à autre mine de rien." expliqua Maes.

" Je comprends mieux l'histoire des femmes de ménages et du maître d'hôtel." dit Fuery.

" Oui, vous avez dû le croiser en descendant." reprit Maes.

" Le type aux cheveux blonds ? C'est lui ?" demanda Breda.

" Oui, c'est Elias."

Riza observa le frère et la soeur s'amuser avec le chien, pensive.

" _Archiduc ... eh ben. Je me demande si sa famille autorise les mariages avec des roturières. Mais à quoi je pense moi, ça va pas ! En tout cas, si ses conquêtes savaient qu'elles partageaient le lit d'un noble, elles ne le lâcheraient plus.C'est bizarre qu'il ne m'en aie jamais rien dit. On a souvent discuté de nos familles, mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'il avait un titre._" se dit-elle.

Ca prouvait ce que disait Maes : ils étaient simples et préféraient être reconnus pour leurs mérites et non leur origine.

" Vous êtes bien songeuse lieutenant." fit la voix chaude de Mustang tout près.

Riza sursauta :

" Oh colonel ! Je ne vous ait pas vu arriver." dit-elle.

" Ha ? Vos yeux légendaires vous feraient-ils défaut ?" plaisanta-t-il.

" Non du tout. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées."

" Oh. Pas de soucis au moins ?" s'enquit-il en sasseyant sur les marches, à ses pieds.

" Aucun. Je ... j'ai regardé les tableaux qui sont dans le couloirs tout à l'heure." avoua-t-elle.

" Ah oui ? Hm vous connaissez mes origines alors ?" sourit-il.

" En effet. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez noble."

" Si fait. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous en parler, parce que je préfère qu'on me connaisse en tant que Roy Mustang, et non pas Archiduc Roy James Mustang."

" James ?" releva Riza.

" Mon second prénom. Mais après ce qui s'est passé à ... pendant la guerre, je me fais plutôt l'impression d'être ignoble." confessa Roy.

" Oh que non. Vous avez un coeur en or, et vous vous souciez toujours du bien-être de vos subordonnés. Vous êtes même prêt à vous sacrifier à leur place. Vous voulez aussi changer les choses pour un monde meilleur, alors croyez-moi vous êtes loin d'être un monstre." dit Riza d'une voix douce.

Roy haussa les sourcils, surprit de tant de gentillesse et de douceur venant de son lieutenant habituellement ... glaciale. Roy lui adressa un très beau sourire qui la fit rosir.

" Merci beaucoup Riza. Je suis très touché." dit-il à mi-voix.

Le rose vira au rouge, et elle détourna le regard.

" Monsieur ?" fit Elias.

" Oui ?" dit Roy.

" Les véhicules que vous attendez sont aux grilles monsieur."

" Ah merci Elias. Bon : il est tempd de partir."

Roy rassembla sa troupe, salua sa grand-mère, et tout le monde quitta le domaine.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la base pile pour le déjeuner. Le reponsable du coin se montra soulagé de les voir. Durant le repas, Roy se renseigna au maximum sur la sitaution, et Yun écoutait d'une oreille on ne peut plus attentive.

" Ils ont saboté plusieurs voies, sur lesquelles circulaient les trains transportant des armes qui nous étaient destinées. Résultat, on pense qu'ils sont plus armés que nous et qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous porter un coup fatal." termina le soldat.

" Savez-vous à quel groupe ils appartiennent ?" demanda Roy.

" Vous soulevez là un point délicat : ils ne sont affilié à aucun groupe connu. D'ailleurs, nous commençons à penser qu'il s'agit d'étrangers. Nos agents en ont abattu un la dernière fois, et il n'était pas vêtu selon la mode du pays."

" Hmmm. Bizarre. Que cherchent-ils en nous attaquant ? A provoquer une guerre ?" fit Roy.

" Si ça se trouve les armes qu'ils dérobent sont destinées à leur propre pays." intervint Yun.

" Pour quelles raisons ?" demanda Roy."

" Peut-être ques les leurs sont moins performantes et ils veulent les reproduire, ou alors ils cherchent à détourner notre attention."

" Possible. En tout cas il faut les mater vite si on ne veut pas d'une nouvelle guerre."

" Vous savez d'où ils viennent ?" reprit Yun.

" Non."

Le repas terminé, il leur fallut se mettre au travail. La base bourdonnait telle une ruche : tout le monde courait en tout sens, des papiers dans les bras. Roy était sollicité de partout, et il répondait aux demandes au fur et à mesure, tout en lisant des documents. Ses subordonnés n'étaient pas en reste et allaient chercher toutes les infos dont il avait besoin. Leur première journée fut épuisante. Roy s'effondra sur sa chaise, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos.

" Vous voulez boire quelque chose colonel ?" demanda Riza.

" Non merci lieutenant. Un café à cette heure serait mauvais. D'ailleurs j'essaie de réduire : j'en suis quand même à cinq tasses par jour." répondit Roy sans changer de position.

" Oui quand même. Ce n'est pas très sain. En tout cas vous m'avez impressionnée : vous avez très bien su gérer la journée d'aujourd'hui." reprit Riza.

Roy leva la tête et lui lança un regard ironique :

" Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que je suis pas capable de gérer une crise ?"

" Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais par rapport au responsable d'ici, vous n'avez pas perdu votre sang-froid une seule seconde. Moi-même j'avoue que j'ai failli hurler une fois ou deux."

" Tiens on devrait essayer ça contre les terroristes : lâcher une Hawkeye déchaînée, ça devrait les calmer." sourit Roy.

" Hin hin hin." fit Riza.

Roy s'étira, et se leva de sa chaise.

" Bon : moi je file au dodo."

" Bonne nuit colonel."

" Faites de beaux rêves lieutenant."

" On va essayer."

Roy sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des gradés. Il s'empressa de se déshabiller pour se coucher. Il était près d'onze heures du soir, et la journée avait été éreintante. Puis vers trois heures, un bruit d'explosion réveilla la base en sursaut. Roy enfila un pantalon et une chemise, et sortit dans les couloirs. L'alarme retentissait. En sortant dans les couloirs, il entendit des coups de feu. Une attaque. Yun et Riza le rejoignirent. Tous trois allèrent vers la source des coups de feu, avec précaution néanmoins.

" Ce sont les terroristes je suppose." fit Yun.

" Oui. Allez en piste ! Repoussons-les." répondit Roy.

Riza attrapa un fusil, et entreprit de mitrailler les intrus. Yun et Roy en stoppèrent d'autres avec leur alchimie. Les ennemis étaient nombreux, et bombardaient littéralement la place. Roy protégea sa soeur du souffle d'une explosion.

" Touss touss ! On y voit plus rien !" fit Yun.

" Lieutenant ! Tout va bien ?" appela Roy.

Mais à travers le bruit des coups de feu et celles des explosions, impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Roy tenta d'apercevoir la tête blonde, en vain. Une autre explosion les contraignit à reculer encore. C'était le désordre le plus total. Les explosions s'enchaînaient à présent, faisant toujours plus de dégâts.

" Roy on ne peut pas rester là !" s'exclama Yun.

" Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mes subordonnés !" protesta Roy.

Un tas de gravats lui bloqua la route. Yun l'attrapa par le poignet, et l'entraîna à l'abri. Or vu ce qui se passait, le seul abri semblait être l'extérieur. Tous deux parvinrent à sortir. Là, ils découvrirent qu'ils se faisaient attaquer par un bon bataillon.

" Ils vont raser la base." fit Yun.

" Merde ! Yun, je dois retrouver les autres !" dit Roy.

" Je comprends bien, mais ça me paraît très difficile, voire impossible."

" Je dois y retourner. Je suis colonel et je dois diriger les opérations."

Roy revint donc vers la base, et Yun décida de le suivre. Hélas, la soudaineté de l'attaque avait conféré l'avantage à l'ennemi, et la poussière environnante l'empêchait de distinguer les soldats des attaquants. Sans parler du vacarme qui couvrait sa voix. Tout à coup, il sentit une intense chaleur derrière lui. Il se tourna pour découvrir une personne qui brûlait. Yun était juste à côté.

" Mon frère, je crois qu'on a pas le choix. Il faut sortir d'ici." dit-elle.

Roy hésita encore, puis finit par se résigner. Qui sait, ses subordonnés étaient peut-être dehors. Une fois sortis, une balle siffla à ras de leur tête. Tous deux ripostèrent par une pluie de flammes. Des cris les informèrent que malgré l'obscurité ils avaient fait mouche. Mais ils n'auraient probablement pas autant de chance la prochaine fois. Aussi se résignèrent-ils à prendre la fuite. La nuit leur permit d'échapper aux tireurs. Le soleil commençait à poindre, et éclaira doucement la base en flammes et en ruines.

Depuis une cachette, Roy et Yun virent les soldats survivants sortir les mains en l'air. Ils étaient assez près pour distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Le colonel fut soulage de voir toute son équipe encore en vie, ainsi que celle de Maes. Les terroristes, si c'en étaient, les firent monter dans un camion.

" Que vont-ils faire d'eux ?" fit Yun.

" Rien de bon j'en ai peur. Tu crois qu'une attaque combinée pourrait les mater ?

" Le hic, c'est que je n'ai pas mes gants."

" Zut."

" Ils sont partis. Viens, on va déjà aller récupérer mes gants. Nous en aurons besoin pour la bataille." reprit-elle.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette, et se dirigèrent vers la base. L'intérieur était jonché de cadavres. Tous deux déglutirent, et enjambèrent les corps. Yun parvint à ce qui était ses quartiers. Avec l'aide son frère, elle en dégagea l'entrée et commença à chercher. La brune trouva ses précieux gants et les enfila. Heureusement qu'elle avait son médaillon, ça lui avait permi de se défendre tout à l'heure.

" Je devrais sérieusement me pencher sur une issue de secours comme la tienne." dit Roy.

" C'est sûr. Bon et maintenant ?" demanda Yun.

" Tâchons de voir si la radio fonctionne, qu'on informe Central de ce qui s'est passé."

Ils se rendirent tant bien que mal dans la salle des communications, slalomant entre les gravats et les corps.

" Tain les radios sont mortes." dit Roy.

Et comme il faut, totalement écrasées par les pierres du bâtiment. Impossible donc de joindre les autres installations militaires.

" Il faut qu'on regagne la ville. On trouvera bien un téléphone pour appeler Central." proposa Yun.

" Bonne idée. On est partis."

Par chance, les véhicules de la base avaient été épargnés. Roy dénicha des clés, et ils quittèrent le site. Une fois dans le Centre sa soeur, monsieur ne conduisant pas, s'arrêta près de la première cabine qu'elle trouva.

" Question : as-tu de la monnaie ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Naon ( censuré )." jura son grand-frère.

Il sortit néanmoins de la voiture, et se dirigea vers une épicerie. Là, il demanda à emprunter le téléphone. Il put enfin joindre le Q.G de Central, et obtint son supérieur, le général Hakuro.

" Très bien Mustang. Nous envoyons une unité sur place." dit-il.

" Je les attendrais là-bas, puis je partirais à la recherche de mes subordonnés." l'informa Roy.

" Vous pensez pouvoir les retrouver tout seul ?" demanda Hakuro.

" Je ne suis pas seul mon général. Je les retrouverais dussé-je y passer ma vie."

Sur ce, Mustang raccrocha. Yun suggéra d'aller se reposer chez eux. Leurs parents les accueillirent avec joie, et les laissèrent ensuite aller dormir un peu.

" _Riza ... Maes ... mon équipe et la sienne ... ça fait du monde à retrouver, mais j'y arriverais. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra je les ramènerais tous._" songea Roy avant de s'endormir.


	5. Militaires aux quatre vents

**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre. Comment Roy et sa soeur vont-ils s'y prendre pour retrouver leur collègues ? Et qu'advient-ils de ces derniers ? Merci pour les coms et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Quelques plus tard, en fin de matinée, Yun et Roy émergèrent. Pooch vint leur dire bonjour, et obtint quelques caresses en échange. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille dans la salle à manger.

" Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?" interrogea leur père, à qui ses enfants ressemblaient.

" Nous retournons à la base accueillir les renforts. Ensuite, nous partons à la recherche de mes subordonnés." dit Roy.

" Pourra-t-on vous emprunter un peu d'argent en revanche ?" demanda Yun.

" Bien sûr." dit leur mère.

Les deux alchimistes terminèrent leur repas.

" Dis on pourrait emmener Pooch. Avec son flair il pourrait retrouver la voiture qui a embarqué les autres." suggéra Yun.

" Mouais, pourquoi pas. Et qui sait, il pourra sûrement servir pour autre chose." répondit Roy.

Ceci fait, Roy attacha sa laisse au chien, et ils retournèrent sur le site militaire. L'unité envoyée par Central arriva quelques minutes après eux. Tandis que Roy donnait sa version des faits, Yun faisait chercher les corps à Pooch. Une fois tous les corps dégagés des décombres, elle et son frère se concentrèrent sur la piste du camion des terroriste. Tant que ce dernier avait laissé des traces, ils purent le suivre en voiture.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les militaires disparus avait été enchaînés, et menés près de la frontière. Leurs ravisseurs les conduisirent dans un autre de leur repaire. Un homme avec une imposante moustache vint vers eux.

" Voyons un peu ce que vous avez ramené." dit-il.

Il se mit à observer les soldats dans aucune délicatesse.

" Hé ho doucement !" protesta Jean.

Il se prit un coup à l'estomac en guise de représailles. Le moustachu lorgna Riza et Maria.

" Celles-ci conviendraient certainement au grand vizir, pour son harem. Mettez-les de côtés." ordonna-t-il.

En apprenant ce qui les attendaient, les deux femmes se débattirent. Leurs collègues voulurent aussi leur venir en aide. Cela occasionna une petite bagarre. Les filles furent séparées des hommes, et ces derniers durement frappés.

" Bien. Reprenons. Le grand blond m'a l'air robuste, parfait pour nos carrières de pierres. On va le mettre avec le grand brun à lunettes pour les mines aussi. Le gros là ... hmmm, bof on verra bien au marché."

Mais en attendants, on les enferma dans une cellule à côté de celle où se trouvaient les filles.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" s'enquit Riza.

" Non. On va être vendus comme esclaves." répondit Maes.

" Quelle misère." fit Falman.

" Vous croyez que le colonel et sa soeur s'en sont tirés ?" demanda Kain.

" Si c'était le cas, ils seraient restés avec nous." répondit Breda.

" Je ne peux pas le croire ..." fit Riza.

" Peut-être qu'ils sont vivants et qu'ils ont déjà prévenus des renforts." hasarda Dennis.

" J'aimerais bien. Mais ces salauds ont bien regardés avant de nous emmener. Nous sommes certainement les seuls survivants." dit Falman.

Riza baissa les yeux, et lâcha les barreaux de sa cellule. Son colonel ... Roy... mort. Non, ça se pouvait pas, ça se faisait pas. Un si brillant alchimiste, il n'avait pas pu succomber de la sorte.

" _Non, il a dû se battre comme un tigre avant qu'on ne l'achève._" se dit-elle avec dépit.

Riza refoula ses larmes comme elle put. Mais sans l'homme de sa vie, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir devenir ? Riza se rappela que Maria et elle était dans la même galère. Son amie allait sûrement avoir besoin de son soutien, Riza ne pouvait donc pas se laisser aller. Sans compter que là où elle allaient être envoyées, il leur faudrait s'épauler mutuellement pour pouvoir un jour revenir au pays. En début d'après-midi, on les fit sortir de leur cellule. Ils remontèrent en camion, et quittèrent l'endroit.

Le convoi traversa la frontière, et ils se trouvèrent dans le pays voisin.

* * *

Roy et Yun arrivèrent bien plus tard dans le repaire qu'ils venaient de quitter. Pooch flaira le sol, et les conduisit aux cellules où les soldats avaient été enfermés.

" Bon, apparemment ils étaient bien là." dit Roy.

" Comment allons-les retrouver, ils peuvent être partis dans n'importe quelle direction." fit Yun.

Les aboiements du chien les tirèrent de leur réflexion. Le frère et la soeur le rejoignirent, pour découvrir des traces noires sur le sol. Tous deux affichèrent le même sourire.

" Si ça c'est pas du bol ! Un de leur véhicule fuit." dit Yun.

" Ca signifie qu'on peut les pister. Voyons ... d'après les traces, je dirais qu'ils vont vers la frontière de Creta." annonça Roy, une paire de jumelles sur le nez.

" Dans ce cas, en route mon frère."

Roy siffla Pooch, et les voilà repartis. Les traces les menèrent directement à la frontière. Mais le colonel demanda à sa soeur de faire un détour. Les frontières n'étaient pas très sûres en ce moment. Ils passèrent ainsi par un petit chemin très escarpé et un peu trop étroit à leur goût.

" Eh merde ! Y'a plus de traces ! Fait chier !" s'exclama Roy.

" Oh nii-san qu'ouïe-je ? Tu pourrais tout de même avoir un langage un peu plus châtié que cela, qui sied mieux à notre rang et notre éducation. Cela n'est point compliqué pourtant, putain de bordel de merde." intervint Yun.

Roy sourit, tandis qu'elle stoppa la voiture. Une petite station service se trouvait là, et ils décidèrent d'aller interroger les proprétaires du coin. Sachant que dans le pays on n'aimait guère les gens d'Amestris, Roy était habillé en civil.

" Excusez-moi ! Nous devions suivre un camion militaire mais nous l'avons perdu, est-ce par hasard vous l'auriez aperçu ?" demanda Yun.

" Ouaip ! Z'avaient une fuite d'huile." répondit le caissier.

" Et sauriez-vous où ils sont allés ?" continua Roy.

" Ben c'étaient pas des gens du coin. M'ont dit qu'ils devaient traverser le pays et passer la frontière sud."

" Ah merci beaucoup ! On va pouvoir les rattraper et éviter de se faire enguirlander !" fit Roy.

Tous deux s'empressèrent de remonter à bord de leur véhicule.

Pendant ce temps, ceux qu'ils poursuivaient avaient une bonne longueur d'avance. Creta étant plus petit qu'Amestris, le voyage fut d'autant plus court. Le convoi traversa la frontière, et s'arrêta deux heures plus tard. Enfin, celui où se trouvaient les garçons. Les femmes, elles, furent directement emenées à la demeure du grand vizir.

" Aaaah ! Une petite touche d'exostisme, quelle bonne idée !" dit le vizir en venant contempler les nouvelles venues.

Riza lui lança le regard le plus noir dont elle était capable. Celui dont on se disait qu'on avait de la chance qu'elle n'aie pas des armes à la place des prunelles. Le vizir la gifla aussitôt.

" Ne me regarde jamais plus de cette façon compris ? Evite de me regarder dans les yeux en général. Autrement ce sera le fouet." dit-il.

Il fit ensuite un geste de la main pour qu'on les emène. Les filles furent conduite dans le harem. Une dizaine de femmes s'y trouvaient, occupées à se baigner ou se coiffer. On ôta les chaînes qui entravaient les poignets des militaires. Les autres femmes les regardèrent un instant. Puis deux d'entre elles, voilées, se levèrent et vinrent à leur rencontre.

" Venez, il faut vous habiller." dit l'une d'elles en prenant la brune par la main

" Comment ça nous habiller ?" demanda Maria.

" Oui. Venez."

Riza et sa collègue furent conduites dans une pièce voisine, les deux femmes entrepirent de leur choisir des vêtements du coin. Les étoffes étaient chatoyantes et plutôt belles. Elles se montrèrent émerveillées par les cheveux blonds de Riza.

" Elles ne doivent pas en voir souvent." commenta Maria.

" Oui. Ca me fait une belle jambe."

En revanche, elles ne comprirent pas pourquoi Maria avait les siens courts. Une fois habillées selon la mode du pays, elles furent ramenées dans la pièce d'eau. En regardant par la fenêtre, Maria vit qu'elles étaient dans une villa. Riza se mit en face d'elle, et appuya sa tête contre le mur avant de soupirer.

" _Mon colonel ... mon Roy adoré ... es-tu vraiment mort ? Si tu es vivant, viens me chercher s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi._" pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Le camion transportant les hommes s'arrêta sur la place d'un marché. Les fit descendre, puis on les mena à travers une foule colorée vers un stand. Ce dernier se composait d'une estrade sur lequel le moustachu qui les avaient examinés monta, et les fit s'aligner. Puis il commença à héler les passants. Certains s'arrêtèrent, formant bientôt un groupe. Une main se profila en l'air.

" Combien pour le blond et l'autre à lunettes ?" demanda un homme.

" Akim ! Justement, j'ai pensé à toi en les ramenant. Je te les vends à 100 rushs l'un." répondit le moustachu.

" C'est cher."

" Ah oui mais ils viennent de loin ! Et puis regarde, ils sont bien bâtis c'est parfait pour tes mines et ta carrière !"

" Hmm ...100 rushs les deux."

" 90 l'un."

" J'ai dit 100 pour les deux. C'est mon dernier prix." fit Akim.

" Tope-là."

Il détacha Jean et Maes du groupe. Vu les gardes armés un peu partout, ils n'osèrent pas opposer trop de résistante. Celui qui les avaient achetés les fit monter en carriole, et ils quittèrent le marché. Les soldats arrivèrent dans une vaste carrière où l'on taillait les pierres. C'est là que Jean fut séparé de son collègue, ce dernier étant mené à la mine qui se trouvait juste à côté.

" Voilà, tu remplis ces chariots, tu les vide dehors et tu continue." dit-on à Maes.

Le soldat fut bien forcé de s'exécuter, d'autant plus qu'un premier coup de fouet vint lui lacérer les vêtements.

"_ Et ma femme et ma fille qui doivent m'attendre ! Elles doivent être très inquiètes. Quand est-ce que je les reverrais ? _" pensa Maes en remplissant un premier wagonnet.

Un ouvrier expliqua à Jean ce qu'il devait faire : tailler des blocs de pierres.

" _Pfff ! Quelle galère ! Me voilà réduit en esclavage. Je vais finir ma vie là-dedans, et j'ai même pas encore connu le grand amour. Quelle existence pourrie j'ai décidément !_" pensa le blond en débutant son travail.

En pensant qu'il était tout seul, l'image de Yun apparut devant ses yeux. Elle avait été la seule à essayer de lui remonter le moral quand il s'était fait plaquer. Elle était mignonne, ça on pouvait pas dire le contraire, drôle et elle avait du caractère. Bref, elle pouvait lui correspondre. Si tant est qu'elle soit encore en vie, ce dont il doutait.

* * *

Retournons au marché. Sur l'estrade restaient encore Breda, Falman, Brosh et Fuery. Une femme assez replète porta son choix sur le rouquin, qui fut vendu pour un prix de 70 rushs. Breda fut séparé de ses collègues, et amené loin d'eux. Heymans découvrit que son nouvel employeur possédait un vaste champs où travaillaient déjà une vingtaine de personnes. Toutes étaient occupées à ramasser quelque chose sur les plantes présentes, et à les mettre dans une hotte.

On attacha le rouquin à une femme, on lui mit une hotte sur le dos et ils furent envoyés dans le champs. En observant sa compagne, Breda sut comment récolter les fruits de la plante.

" _Ce machin blanc ... c'est du coton. Hmm ... donc je dois me trouver en Orméstan. C'est plus grand producteur à ce que je sais._"

Heymans savait également que le pays était ... comment dire ? Un peu en bazar. En effet, différentes régions s'affrontaient pour le pouvoir suprême. En plus, comme certaines avaient des affinités avec le pays de Creta, lui-même en guerre contre Amestris, les gens du coin pouvaient compter sur leur soutien militaire.

" _Je parie qu'en échange les autochtones les aident dans leur guerre. Les terroristes devaient sûrement devoir raser la base de West City, et ils ont pu ainsi grapiller des armes de plus forte puissance._" songea le rouquin.

La belle affaire que de savoir ça maintenant. Il était sûrement ici pour le restant de ses jours en tant qu'esclave. Il se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait des autres.

Eh bien, le prochain à partir fut Kain, acheté par un homme possédant une vaste demeure. Un majordome assez imposant le conduisit dans une chambre de la taille d'un dé à coudre.

" Tu logeras ici. Commence donc par aller balayer la cour." dit-il.

On lui flanqua un balai dans les mains, et le pauvre sergent-major dut s'exécuter.

" _Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient ! L'armée c'est l'avenir. Ah ben oui, quel bel avenir : condamné à balayer. Il va falloir que je trouve le moyen de ficher le camp d'ici. Et si je pouvais ramener les autres ... si seulement je savais faire de l'alchimie, je serais sûrement déjà libre._"

Après Kain, Dennis quitta lui aussi le marché, pour aller dans une usine. Durant le trajet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa supérieure. Un harem. Dégoûtant. Rien qu'à imaginer un type la touchant, il en avait des frissons et surtout il avait envie de cogner quelqu'un. On le mit devant un tapis roulant, où défilaient des légumes qu'il devait attraper, trier et mettre dans des caisses

Le dernier à partir fut donc Vato Falman, qui devint lui aussi un simple domestique pour un riche propriétaire. Tous les soldats avaient été dispersés aux quatre vents dans l'Orméstan, chacun avec le destin peu enviable qu'est celui d'esclave.


	6. Le harem du vizir

**Ca y est la cavalerie débarque ! Et avec ces deux-là, ça va être bow ! Mais je vous laisse en juger ! Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

Yun et Roy arrivèrent à leur tour au pays de l'Orméstan. Plus précisément devant le fameux marché. Yun gara la voiture à l'abri, et ferma les portes une fois tout le monde dehors. Roy fit sentir à Pooch un tissu ayant appartenu à Riza. ( _Ndla : mais où l'a-t-il trouvé ?_ ). Le chien se mit ensuite au travail. Il trouva la piste de la jeune femme, et les conduisit au stand du marchand d'esclaves. Quand les deux alchimistes virent de quoi il s'agissaient, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. 

" Ne me dis pas que ..." commença Yun.

" J'ai un plan." annonça Roy.

" Qui est ?"

" Lui péter la gueule en dix mille morceaux."

" Je te suis."

Il se dirigèrent vers le stand, et le contournèrent. Ils attendirent tranquillement que le marchand aie fini son sale boulot. Quand il rentra sous la tente. Roy le saisit par le col.

" Dis donc toi, t'as réceptionné y'a pas longtemps des militaires d'Amestris." dit-il les yeux flamboyants.

" Qui ... qui êtes-vous ?" demanda le marchand.

" Tu ferais bien de répondre à la question de mon frère. Il n'est pas très patient, et moi non plus." avertit Yun en faisant apparaître une boule de feu.

" Je vais donc la faire courte et bonne. Tu me dis où sont passés mes subordonnés, et tu reste intact. Autrement, ma soeur te flambe doucement mais sûrement." reprit Roy.

Pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient sérieux, Yun enflamma son turban. Le marchand l'ôta vivement de sa tête.

" Alors ?" demanda Roy en le soulevant presque complètement.

Seule la pointe des pieds du marchand touchaient le sol. Ce dernier commençait à baliser.

" Je ... je ne peux pas ... révéler ce genre d'information."

" Eh ben tu va faire une exception." reprit Roy en le balançant par terre.

Yun s'approcha. :

" Si tu tiens à tes grelots, tu réponds à nos questions ou bien Pooch te les arrache." dit-elle en désignant le chien.

Le colley gronda et montra les crocs. Roy redemanda où se trouvaient ses subordonnés.

" Je ne ..."

" Graaaaoooorrrr !" coupa Pooch en approchant.

" Ouuuiiii ?" dit Roy.

" Je ... j'ai un registre. J'y note toutes mes ventes." capitula le marchand.

" Où est-il ?" demanda Yun.

" Là ... là-bas. La commode, deuxième tiroir. Le livre bleu."

Yun alla chercher le registre, et tourna les pages.

" Ca y est je les ai. Je vous emprunte la page."

" Autre chose. Vous gardez le silence, ou alors on vous calcine. Et faites-moi confiance, j'ai une bonne mémoire des gens que je dois cramer." fit Roy avec un sourire sadique.

" Pooch aussi : il reconnaît les gens qu'il doit mordre." ajouta Yun.

Tous trois sortirent de la tente du marchand, et la jeune femme sortit la page où les ventes avaient été notées.

" Là, regarde : Riza et Maria ont été ... "dit-elle.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

" ENVOYEES DANS UN HAREM !" s'exclamèrent-ils, attirant l'attention des passants.

Ils s'en rendirent compte, et firent un sourire gêné à tout le monde. Ensuite, ils retournèrent près de leur véhicule.

" Un harem ... j'hallucine." dit Roy.

" Ouais. Bon. Tâchons de conserver notre calme. Euh ... commençons par prendre ue chambre pour réfléchir et établir un plan." dit Yun un brin désemparée.

" Bonne idée." fit Roy, perdu lui aussi.

Ils trouvèrent une petite auberge, où ils prirent une chambre. Yun se rendit dans celle de Roy, où Pooch était couché près de la fenêtre.

" Alors, d'après le registre de l'autre abruti, elles sont dans la villa du vizir de la région : Mamoud El Salem." fit Roy.

" Un harem ... ça va pas être simple d'y entrer. Voyons ... moi ça va, je suis une femme, mais toi ..." fit Yun.

" Je suis un homme. Jusque là t'as tout juste. Autre chose ?" demanda Roy, assis sur le lit.

Yun le regarda quelques instants, puis afficha un sourire qui ne dit rien qui vaille à son frère.

" Ouais ! Tu va devoir faire ressortir ton côté féminin !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Pardon ?" fit Roy interloqué.

" Farpaitement."

Yun se frotta les mains. Son frère déglutit. Ressortir son côté féminin ... brm. Quelques instants plus tard, un grand cri retentit dans l'auberge :

" CA VA PAS NON ?"

" Du calme nii-san ! C'ets la seule solution pour qu'on puisse entrer." fit Yun.

" Mais ... mais ... mais je suis pas d'accord moi !" protesta Roy.

" T'as autre chose à proposer ?"

" ..."

" Bon alors au boulot."

Yun sortit de l'auberge accompagnée de Pooch, et alla faire quelques emplettes. Elle revient deux heures plus tard dans la chambre, et déballa ses achats. Roy eut une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

" Tu ... tu es sûre que ..." dit-il.

" Oui ! Allez, au boulot ! " répondit Yun en se frottant les mains.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, elle le fit avancer jusqu'à un miroir. 

" Eeeek !"

" Bah quoi, t'es superbe ! Allez, je me change et on y va." dit-elle.

Puis un rien après, tous deux marchaient en direction de la villa du vizir, dont l'adresse figurait dans la page du registre.

" Ce soutien-gorge me gratte, c'est horrible." confia Roy.

" Oui ben évite de te gratter de la sorte, c'est pas très féminin." répondit Yun.

" Tu m'excuse, j'ai pas l'habitude d'être une femme."

Eh oui, pour pouvoir entrer dans la villa du vizir, Yun avait eu l'idée de travestir son frère. Les voilà donc voilés, les yeux maquillés de noir et le ventre à l'air.

" Je suis pas sûr que des femmes puissent entrer comme ça là-dedans." fit Roy, caché derrière une grande plante.

" Oui, même des hommes ont l'air d'avoir du mal." ajouta Yun.

Une charrette apparut soudain, faisant route vers l'entrée de la villa. Roy attrapa sa soeur, et ils filèrent suivis de Pooch sous la charrette. Le colley alla se cacher parmi les sacs dont elle était chargée, pendant que ses maîtres s'accrochaient en dessous. La charrette entra. Quand ce fut le bon moment, Roy et Yun en sortirent, Pooch bondit et les rejoignirent. Ils se cachèrent dans une remise, et attendirent la nuit pour agir.

" Pooch tu attends ici." dit Roy au chien.

Celui-ci répondit par un gémissement. Le frère et la soeur se faufilèrent dans la nuit. Trouver les filles n'allaient pas être simple dans ce dédale de couloirs. Ils croisèrent soudain deux gardes, qui parurent surpris de els trouver debout à cette heure.

" Euh ... on s'est perdues. Nous sommes arrivées aujourd'hui." fit Yun.

Un des gardes détaillait Roy d'un air gourmand. Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout ce dernier. Le garde, plus qu'alléché, lui donna une tape sur le derrière. Roy lui écrasa le pieds.

" Oh le vilain ! J'appartiens au vizir enfin !" dit-il avec une voix aigue et outrée

" Pourriez-vous nous indiquer où sont les chambres de femmes ?" reprit Yun.

" Suivez-moi."

Ils les menèrent dans le quartier où logeaient les femmes. Il leur restait encore quelques mètres à parcourir. Roy repéra des gardes.

" Yoooouuuuhooouuuu !" fit-il en agitant une main.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard, puis se décidèrent à les rejoindre. Quand ils dépassèrent l'angle de mur, Roy et Yun les assomèrent. Puis ils entrèrent dans le quartier des femmes.

" Y'a une dizaine de portes, où peuvent-elles être ?" dit Roy.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri pas très loin d'eux. Roy reconnut aussitôt la voix de Riza. Assitôt il s'élança et ouvrit grand la porte. Le colonel aperçut des cheveux blonds, et surtout un homme qui tentait visiblement d'abuser d'elle. Roy le saisit par les épaules et le frappa durement au visage. L'homme tomba au sol et resta inconscient.

" Riza ! Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

Le lieutenant ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cette femme parler avec une voix d'homme, et surtout avec celle de son colonel.

" Qui ... qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle en remontant la couverture.

" Riza c'est moi, c'est Roy !" dit-il en soulevant son voile.

" Roy ? Euh colonel ?"

" Waaii." sourit le brun.

Riza se jeta de à son cou, à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

" Oh mon colonel ! Vous êtes vivant !" s'exclama Riza, des trémolos dans la voix.

" Dépêchez-vous, on doit récupérer Maria avant que les gardes ne reviennent à eux !" s'exclama Yun sur le pas de la porte.

Roy souleva Riza dans ses bras. Yun demanda si Riza savait où logeait Maria. La blonde lui indiqua la chambre, pendant que Roy la reposait par terre. La brunette fila vers la chambre de Maria.

" Lieutenant Ross réveillez-vous !" fit Yun en la secouant.

" Hein quoi ? Kékigna ?" fit Maria en ouvrant les yeux.

" Venez on s'en va !"

Yun la tira du lit sans ménagement et la poussa hors de la chambre.

" Mais que !" s'exclama la brune.

" Plus tard !" reprit Yun.

Elle retrouva Riza dehors, et l'interrogea du regard. Mais sa collègue lui répondit la même chose que la jeune femme. Tous quatre filèrent hors de la villa. Sauf que dehors, il croisèrent un garde.

" Halte !" dit-il.

Roy l'assoma aussi sec. Puis tenant toujours la main de Riza ils poursuivirent leur route.

" Où allez-vous comme ça toutes les quatre ?" demanda un autre garde en pointant une arme sur eux.

Un grondement se fit entendre, et une rangée de crocs se planta dans le bras du garde. Yun attrapa un vase qui traînait là et lui brisa sur la tête.

" Bien joué Pooch !" fit Yun.

Enfin ils parvinrent à sortir de la villa, et regagnèrent l'auberge où logeaient les alchimistes.

" Fiiiiooouu ! " souffla Roy.

" Vous pourriez m'expliquer ?" demanda Maria.

" Bien sûr lieutenant !" dit Yun en ôtant son voile.

" Yun ? Mais alors l'autre c'est ..."

" Le colonel Mustang oui." fit Riza avec un sourire.

Maria regarda alors le Flame Alchemist ôter son voile avec des yeux plus grands que des hublots. Roy alla dans la salle de bain se changer.

" Alors finalement vous vous en êtes tirés vous aussi." fit Maria.

" Oui. On les a vus vous embarquer, mais hélas je n'avais pas mes gants, autrement on aurait tenté une attaque combinée pour vous délivrer." expliqua Yun.

" Vous êtes arrivés à temps, c'est l'essentiel, sourit Riza. Mais comment nous avez-vous trouvées ?"

" Grâce à celui qui vous avait vendues." répondit Roy en sortant.

" Demain nous partirons chercher Jean et Maes. Maria, vous n'aurez qu'à dormir dans ma chambre." fit Yun.

" Avec plaisir."

Les filles sortirent de la chambre, laissant Roy et Riza à leur retrouvailles. Le colonel dénicha un t-shirt et un pantalon pour sa subordonnée.

" Merci beaucoup." sourit-elle.

" De rien. Ca va ils ne vous ont pas trop maltraitées là-bas ?" demanda Roy.

" Non, grâce à vous d'ailleurs."

Riza alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que son supérieur. Quand elle revint, Roy avait défait le lit. Elle alla donc de l'autre côté et s'allongea. Roy en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui la fit sursauter.

" Je suis content de vous revoir, en bonne santé Riza. Je ... je vous avoue que j'étais ... très inquiet quand j'ai su où on vous avait amenée." dit-il en détournant le regard.

Riza sourit, touchée par ses paroles. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue.

" Bonne nuit colonel." dit-elle.

" Bonne nuit, Riza." répondit Roy d'une voix douce.

Il éteignit la lumière.

* * *

Le lendemain, Riza se réveilla la première. Elle sentait une douce chaleur contre elle. En ouvrant les yeux, elle constata que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Roy. Riza se redressa et se mit à genoux. Roy avait la tête tournée de l'autre côté.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il dort ! Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi canon. Non mais regardez-le, on dirait un petit ange._" songea-t-elle en le regardant.

(_ Ndla : Lara et Clewilan savent de quoi je parle : un Roy endormi est tout simplement magnifique._) Roy tourna la tête vers elle, lèvres entrouvertes :

" Riza ..."

Elle haussa les sourcils. Sa bouche entrouverte était terriblement tentante. Riza réalisa à peine qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Elle déposa un baiser tout léger, mais qui fit tout de même ouvrir les yeux se son supérieur. Riza rougit fortement quand elle croisa son regard. Roy lui, souriait. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre, puis l'attira à lui.

" Il est trop tôt pour se lever." dit-il à une Riza cramoisie.

Alors que son parfum masculin l'envahissait, Riza sentit ses yeux se fermer. Elle se cala confortablement contre lui, et se rendormit. Plus tard, Yun conseilla aux filles de se déguiser un peu pour éviter qu'on les reconnaisse. Car il était sûr qu'on les cherchait.

" Comment va ton lieutenant ?" demanda Yun à son frère.

" Bien, à part que l'autre abruti me l'a un peu traumatiserée. M'enfin, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de séquelles." répondit Roy.

" Maria a l'air d'aller bien elle aussi."

" Farpait. Nous allons pouvoir aller chercher Jean et Maes." conclut Roy en dépiautant un croissant.

D'ailleurs, la manière dont il le faisait ne présageait rien de bon.


	7. C'est chaud ça brûle

**Nos deux Mustang poursuivent leur mission de sauvetage, et ils sont pas contents. Merci pour tous les coms, et régalez-vous !**

* * *

Jean Havoc s'affala sur son bloc de pierre, épuisé. Si ça continuait comme ça il allait y rester. Hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer. Il entendit quelque chose claquer, et ressentit une cuisante douleur dans le dos. 

" Aaarrrh !"

" Au boulot !"

Le blond dut se remettre au travail. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans ce pays. Le militaire se demanda vaguement ce qu'il était advenu des autres. Puis ensuite, il se demanda comment filer sans que les gardes ne le repère.

" _Faudrait déjà que je me débarrasse de ces foutues chaînes aux pieds._" pensa Jean tout en poussant son bloc.

De lourdes chaînes entravaient effectivement ses chevilles, comme quelques autres personnes ici. Or déjà que c'était juste pour marcher, pour courir c'était carrément impossible sans se gameller. Havoc pensait s'évader la nuit. La tempérture était plus clémente, et puis surtout la visibilité était beaucoup plus faible.

" _Je ferais une tentative ce soir. Marre de tailler des pierres._"

Il laissa son bloc près d'une pile d'autres taillés. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd.

" ATTENTION !" cria quelqu'un.

Un bloc de roche s'était détaché, et lui tombait dessus. Ou plutôt , il tomba sur la chaîne qui le reliait à un autre esclave. La ferraille fut cassée sous le choc. Havoc vit là sa chance. Il profita de la confusion pour s'enfuir. Hélas, il ne put aller bien loin. La lanière d'un fouet vint s'enrouler autour de son cou et le fit chuter.

" Tu pensais aller où comme ça ?" demanda un garde.

Jean essaya de se libérer de la lanière. L'autre lui donna un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Puis il leva le fouet, et l'abattit sur le militaire. Ce dernier eut la présence d'esprit de rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Havoc faucha ensuite les jambes du garde. Il se releva, et se remit à courir. Il tomba plusieurs fois, se rattrapa avec les mains et poursuivit vaillamment sa route. Sauf qu'un autre garde lui barra la route, avec cette fois une arme.

* * *

" Bon : c'est encore loin cette carrière ?" demanda Yun. 

" Non, après cette courbe on y est." répondit Roy qui tenait une carte.

Pooch se trouvait à l'arrière, et prenait ses aises. Le colonel avait préféré que les filles restent à l'auberge, malgré les protestations de Riza qui ne voulait plus le quitter.

" Je suis votre garde du corps, si je veux pouvoir vous protéger correctement il vaut mieux que je sois à vos côtés." avait-elle dit.

" Pas cette fois, Riza. Je vous rappelle qu'on doit vous rechercher vous et le lieutenant Ross. Je préfère vous savoir en sécurité ici." avait calmement répondu Roy.

" Je peux me déguiser ce n'est pas un problème !"

Roy sourit :

" Je vous préfère telle que vous êtes. Non Riza, n'insistez pas vous resterez ici."

" Mais je dois ..."

" La discussion est close." avait coupé Roy.

Et donc, Riza n'avait pu que le regarder lui et Yun monter dans la voiture avec Pooch, et partir.

" Soyez prudent surtout." dit-elle à mi-voix.

Maria rejoignit Riza dans la chambre du colonel.

" Tout ira bien ne vous en faites pas." dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

" Je l'espère. Mais j'aurais préféré en être. Seulement allez discuter avec cette tête de mule !" répondit Riza en détournant le regard de la fenêtre.

Maria sourit. Elle connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de sa collègue vis-à-vis du beau brun.

" Je pense qu'il a voulu vous protéger en vous obligeant à rester ici." reprit la brune.

Riza se laissa tomber sur le lit.

" C'est à moi de le protéger et non l'inverse." soupira-t-elle.

" J'entends bien. Il faudra que vous le lui rappeliez." fit Maria.

" Je l'ai fait ! Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir ! Plus borné que ça y'a pas !" s'exclama Riza.

" _Si,vous._" pensa la brune sans se départir de son sourire.

Riza soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber en arrière les bras en croix.

" Faites-lui un peu confiance. Il s'en sortira très bien, de plus sa soeur est avec lui. Après tout, ils ont bien réussi à nous délivrer." reprit Maria.

" Vous avez sans doute raison. Yun saura bien veiller sur son grand frère. Et, j'ai appris que tous deux pouvaient combiner leur force pour créer des attaques dévastatrices." répondit Riza.

" Alors vous voyez ! Je suis sûr qu'ils seront de retour en moins de deux."

" _Oui ... sains et saufs de préférence._" songea Riza.

* * *

Roy et Yun rampèrent sur le sol. Puis ils découvrirent l'étendue de la carrière, et le un grand nombre de personnes y travaillant. Yun observa les ouvriers avec une paire de jumelles. 

" Y'en a qu'ont des chaînes." dit-elle.

" Sûrement des esclaves. Tu vois Havoc ou Maes ?" demanda Roy.

" Pas encore."

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit. Un rocher venait de se détacher suite à une explosion, et chutait. Il atterrit entre deux esclaves rompant leur chaîne. Yun perçut alors un mouvement. Quelqu'un profitait du bazar pour se faire la belle.

" Ca y est je vois Havoc ! A dix heures, il fiche le camp !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Alors on va l'y aider !" décida Roy.

Tous deux se levèrent d'un bon, et commencèrent à descendre. Ils ne firent qu'une bouchée des gardes postés tous près. Roy aperçut son subordonné se faire mettre en joue un peu plus bas. Sa soeur aussi l'avait vu. Aussitôt elle modela un arce de feu, qui alla sectionner l'arme.

" Qu'est-ce que !" s'exclama le surveillant en regardant son arme.

Yun ramassa un gros caillou, visa et toucha la nuque du garde qui s'écroula.

" Yun ! Euh ! Mademoiselle Mustang !" s'exclama Havoc.

" Pas grave ! Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom !" répondit-elle en venant vers lui.

Les autres surveillants les avaient repérés. Yun fit sauter les chaînes d'Havoc, puis l' attrapa par le poignet, et entreprit de les faire rejoindre son frère. Ce dernier les couvrait en bombardant les gardes qui accouraient.

" Pas vrai ! Plus j'en crame plus il en vient !" s'exclama Roy.

" Tu permets que je me joigne à toi ?" fit Yun en joignant ses flammes à celles de son frère.

A eux deux ils parvinrent à contenir les gardes.

" Yun ! Vise les rochers !"

BOOUM ! Ce fut une véritable pluie de roches qui s'abattit dans la carrière. Yun attrapa la main de son frère pour le bouquet final. Ils tendirent leur main libre devant eux, et une énorme boule de feu apparut au-dessus d'elles. Ils levèrent leur mains en même temps, et la boule alla s'écraser en bas.

" On file !" s'exclama Roy.

Tous trois profitèrent du désordre pour remonter et sortir. Roy siffla Pooch qui accourut, et ils s'engouffrèrent dnas la voiture. Yun démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

" Oh alors là vous pouvez pas savoir ce que j'suis content de voir !" s'exclama Havoc.

" C'est réciproque ! Tenez vous devez avoir soif !" répondit Roy en lui tendant une petite bouteille d'eau.

Jean la vida presque entièrement, et décréta que ça faisait du bien.

" Savez-vous où est Maes ?" demanda Yun.

" Oui : il a été envoyé dans la mine à deux pas d'ici."

Roy consulta sa carte, et indiqua la route à sa petite soeur. Jean demanda s'ils savaient où étaient les autres.

" Hawkeye et Ross nous attendent à l'auberge où on loge. Quant au reste, nous irons les chercher juste après Maes." répondit Roy.

" Mais comment savez-vous où chercher ?" continua Jean.

" Nous avons interrogé le marchand qui vous a vendu. Il a notés ses ventes dans un registre ainsi que l'acheteur et leur adresse." expliqua Yun.

" Han d'accord."

La voiture stoppa. La mine était un peu plus loin. Les alchimistes en sortirent, recommandant au sous-lieutenant de les attendre. Toujours accompagnés du colley, ils s'approchèrent discrètement de la mine. Ce fut pour voir quelque chose qui allait les mettre dans une fureur pas possible. Maes était, par terre, un surveillant le fouet en l'air juste devant.

" Pooch attaque !" ordonna Roy.

Le chien fonça. Hughes vit ainsi une masse dorée tomber sur le surveillant, grondant tel un fauve enragé.

" Pooch ?" dit-il, reconnaissant le chien.

Mais l'animal était occupé à labourer l'homme de ses crocs. S'ensuivit ensuite une série d'explosions toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres.

" Des flammes ? Mais alors ..."

Maes tourna la tête. Roy et Yun étaient tout près, enflammant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Roy courut vers son meilleur ami, l'aida à se relever et le mit à l'abri.

" Grrr arf !"

Pooch bondit sur un surveillant qui visait Roy. Le colonel indiqua la voiture à Hughes, et fila rejoindre sa soeur. Jean sortit en voyant le lieutenant-colonel arriver.

" Salut Havoc ! Ca va ?" demanda Maes en lui tendant la main.

" Ouais, beaucoup mieux maintenant que je suis libre !" sourit le blond.

Les explosions continuaient à déchirer l'air, ponctués par les cris des gardiens.

" Ils s'en donnent à coeur joie, on dirait." fit Jean.

" Oui. Et je vais pas m'en plaindre." reprit Maes.

Roy et sa soeur faisaient de la mine une véritable fournaise. Ils combinaient leur alchimie pour créer de la lave qui consummait tout. Il pleuvait des braises, des boules de feu grosses comme la main, des hélices qui tranchaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Un volcan ne ferait pas mieux.

" Je crois qu'ils ont eu leur compte." dit Roy au bout d'un moment.

" Je le crois aussi." dit Yun.

En effet, il ne restait plus rien dans la mine, hormis peut-être un épais nuage de fumée. Satisfaits de leur oeuvre, les deux alchimistes retournèrent à la voiture.

" Content de vous revoir tous les deux." dit Maes.

" Moi aussi Maes." sourit Roy en lui serrant la main.

" Pas trop mal Maes ?" demanda Yun.

" Non vous êtes arrivés à temps."

" C'est notre boulot !" sourit Yun tandis qu'il l'étreignit.

Tous quatre remontèrent en voiture. Sur le chemin, quelques membres du personnel de la carrière apparurent. Roy baissa la fenêtre et déblaya la route.Yun ralentit à peine. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de retour à l'auberge. Les filles accueillirent leurs collègues avec chaleur.

" Ca commence à être chaud pour loger tout le monde là." fit remarquer Yun avec bon sens.

" En effet. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de les renvoyer à la casa Mustang, avant de récupérer les autres." dit Roy.

" Mais on doit traverser Creta, et notre pays est en guerre contre eux." rappela Maes.

" Sans compter qu'on vous recherche. Bon, il va falloir un certain temps pour qu'on découvre ce qui s'est passé à la mine et la carrière. Mais quand ce sera fait, il ne sera pas simple de nous cacher." reprit Yun.

" Le mieux est que vous retourniez à Amestris en voiture. Il y a un passage escarpé à la frontière qui n'est pas surveillé. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer par là." continua Roy.

" Et comment comptez-vous vous procurer un véhicule ?" demanda Havoc.

" Vous en faites pas pour ça, on a notre idée." sourit Yun.

Les militaires échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Yun fit signe à son frère de la suivre. Le brun siffla le chien, et tous trois sortirent.

" Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête ?" demanda le colonel.

" On va retourner voir notre copain le marchand. Il nous fournira bien un véhicule."

" Bonne idée. Il faudrait voir à ce qu'il ne dise rien, et qu'on en soit sûr." dit Roy.

" J'y pensais. Mais ça me paraît difficile."

Tous deux remontèrent en voiture, et retournèrent au marché. Quand le marchand les retrouva sous sa tente, il paniqua :

" Je n'ai rien dit ! Je vous jure !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il tenta s'enfuir, mais c'était compter sans le chien qui lui barra la route en grondant. Puis Roy attrapa une chaise qui lui balança sur le dos. Ensuite, il l'attrapa par le col.

" J'espère bien que t'as rien dit ! Sinon, t'as une voiture ?" demadna-t-il.

" Ou ... oui !"

" Les clés ?"

" Mais j'en ai besoin !" protesta le marchand.

Roy l'obligea à se mettre à genoux, la gorge à la portée des crocs de Pooch.

" Dans le premier tiroir de la commode, derrière vous !"

Yun alla les prendre. Elle trouva une corde qu'elle montra à son fère. Ce dernier comprit, et l'assomma. Yun le ligota et le baillônna. Ensuite, ils s'occupèrent de trouver la voiture. Roy balança le marchand dans le coffre ni vu ni connu, fit monter le chien avant de monter lui-même. Ils déposèrent le marchand dans une décharge, et retournèrent à l'auberge.

" Bien, vous allez pouvoir partir. Reste à vous constituer des provisions." annonça Roy en entrant dans sa chambre.

" Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, colonel." dit Havoc.

Le brun répondit par un sourire. Maria demanda avec quel argent ils allaient pouvoir s'acheter à manger pour le voyage. Yun lui lança alors une petite bourse.

" Un dédommagement de la part du marchand d'esclaves." dit-elle en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

Maes et Jean se proposèrent pour aller faire les courses. Pendant leur absence, Riza demanda à parler au colonel. Maria et Yun retournèrent donc dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

" Oui lieutenant ?" fit Roy.

" Je vous demande la permission de rester avec vous, pour porter secours à nos camarades." dit-elle, presque au garde-à-vous.

" Permission refusée lieutenant." répondit Roy.

" Puis-je en connaître la raison ?" continua Riza.

" Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose." répondit Roy lui attrapant le menton.

" Mais moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose." répondit Riza à mi-voix.

Roy sourit avec tendresse, et lui caressa la joue.

" Je sais."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Les garçons furent de retour peu après. Tout le monde aida à préparer le voyage.

" Bon. Ben bonne chance à tous deux et ramenez-nous vite les autres." dit Maes.

" J'ai prévenu nos parents, ils vous attendent avec plaisir." répondit Yun.

" Rentrez bien." ajouta Roy.

Les adieux furent un peu émouvants, chaque groupe craignant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à l'autre.

" Merci de m'avoir sauvé au fait." dit Jean à Yun.

" Mais de rien. Faites attention à vous."

Jean rosit. Riza s'approcha de Roy, nerveuse :

" Soyez prudents, d'accord ?" dit-elle.

" Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Riza. Tout ira bien." répondit Roy d'une voix douce.

Riza esquissa un pauvre sourire. Roy l'embrassa sur la joue, puis il ôta ses plaques de militaire du cou. Il les passa à Riza.

" Je reviendrais chercher ça." dit-il.

" Merci." murmura-t-elle.

Les militaires montèrent en voiture, Maes au volant. Ils firent des signes au frère à la soeur, puis partirent.

" Bon : déjà quatre de retrouvés." dit Yun.

" Il en reste encore quatre. Pourvu que ceux-là arrivent sans encombres." dit Roy.

" Y'a pas de raison. Allez, on prends le reste de la journée pour se reposer, et on va chercher les autres." reprit Yun.

Roy hocha la tête, et ils retournèrent à leur chambre.


	8. Grillades à volonté

**Le moins qu'on puisse dire, qu'il fait chaud avec Roy et sa soeur. Panne de chauffage ? Appelez les Mustang, vous en aurez pour votre argent.**

* * *

Maes avait réussi à conduire sa petite troupe à bon port. Ils étaient de retour au manoir Mustang depuis deux heures à présent. Serrant les plaques de Roy dans une main, Riza regardait par une fenêtre, qui donnait sur les grilles du domaine. Elle savait très bien qu'ils ne rentreraient pas tout de suite, mais ça la tranquillisait un peu de guetter leur arrivée.

" Cela fait deux heures que vous êtes là. Vos collègues sont train de jouer à un jeu de société, vous devriez aller les rejoindre." entendit-elle.

Riza se retourna, pour découvrir la mère de Roy et Yun qui lui souriait avec bienveillance.

" Oh, je vous remercie madame l'archiduchesse, mais je préfère attendre là." répondit Riza.

" Allons ! Pas de tralalas entre nous ! Appelez-moi plutôt Emeline." reprit-elle en s'approchant.

" Entendu."

" Vous êtes le lieutenant Hawkeye c'est bien ça ?" reprit Emeline.

" Oui."

" Le bras droit de mon fils, et ... un peu plus que ça on dirait." sourit-elle.

" Que voulez-vous dire ?" interrogea Riza, le rose aux joues.

Emeline attrapa les plaques métalliques autour du cou de la jeune femme, avec un regard éloquent.

" Je connais assez Roy pour savoir qu'il n'offre pas ce genre de chose à n'importe qui. Surtout que c'est très personnel. Vous devez beaucoup compter pour lui." expliqua l'archiduchesse.

" C'est provisoire. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait les chercher." dit Riza.

" Hm. Moi j'aurais tendance à penser que c'est plutôt celle qui les porte qu'il viendra chercher." sourit Emeline.

La coloration des joues de Riza s'accentua. Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention. Jean Havoc venait de pénétrer dans le couloir.

" Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je vous dérange peut-être." dit-il.

" Non du tout. Vous avez fini de jouer ?" répondit Emeline.

" En ce qui me concerne oui."

" Bien. Je vais vous laisser."

La mère de leur supérieur s'éloigna avec grâce et majesté. Jean rejoignit Riza près de la fenêtre.

" Ca va vous ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui. Je suis un peu inquiète, mais ... je supporte." révéla Riza en tripotant les plaques.

" Mouais moi aussi." confiia Jean en appuyant son front contre la fenêtre.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel ils laissèrent leur regard errer sur la paysage.

" Ah vous êtes là !" fit Maes.

Il s'avança vers eux.

" Le patriarche Mustang nous propose un pique-nique dans la forêt à côté, ça vous tente ?" annonça le brun.

" Bonne idée." sourit Jean.

" Hé, ne vous en faites pas ils vont revenir sains et sauf et avec les autres." reprit Maes.

" Oui oui on sait." dit Riza.

" Je me doute. Mais y croyez-vous ?" sourit Maes.

Jean et Riza échangèrent un regard étonné.

" Vu l'inquiétude que je lis dans vos yeux, je dirais que non. C'est normal d'avoir peur pour les gens qu'on aime." reprit-il.

Les joues des deux militaires changèrent de couleur.

" Hé ho, moi je m'inquiète pour mon supérieur parce c'est aussi un ami, hein !" fit Jean.

" Mouais c'est ça ! Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lançais à Yun." sourit Maes.

" Avec tout le repsect que je vous dois, je crois que vous devriez changer de lunettes." répliqua Jean avant de descendre.

Maes pouffa de rire. Puis lui et Riza descendirent rejoindre les autres pour les aider à préparer le pique-nique.

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Trois formes, dont une portant quelque chose entrèrent, et une silhouette fut déposée sur le lit.

" Fuery, allez nous chercher des serviettes." ordonna Roy.

" Tout de suite." répondit Kain.

" Pauvre Pooch ! On aurait dû le renvoyer à la maison !" se désola Yun.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va le sauver." fit Roy.

Il s'accroupit près du chien dont il caressa la tête. Le chien gémit, et lécha la main de Roy.

" Accroche-toi bonhomme, on va te tirer de là." dit-il.

Kain revint avec des serviettes, et entreprit de nettoyer le sang. Yun en transmuta une en bandelettes, pour faire un bandage à leur fidèle compagnon. Roy annonça qu'il allait appeler un vétérinaire.

" Avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire merci." dit Kain.

" Ce n'est pas grave." fit Yun.

Le suivant à être délivré fut Kain Fuery. L'endroit où il était retenu était le plus proche. Une fois de plus, Roy et sa soeur avaient annoncé leur venue par un feu de joie à leur façon. La maison du maître de Kain était presque entièrement brûlée. Mais au cours de l'attaque, Pooch s'était pris une balle. Le responsable avait été grillé pire qu'un steak. Le trio s'était empressé de le ramener à leur auberge. Roy l'avait porté dans sa chambre.

" C'est bon, il peut nous recevoir." dit le colonel en revenant.

Sa soeur et le sergent se relevèrent. Roy reprit le chien dans ses bras, et ils se rendirent à la clinique du vétérinaire. Le colley fut aussitôt prit en charge, ses maîtres durent patienter dans le couloir.

" Avez-vous des nouvelles des autres ?" demanda Kain.

" Oui : on a retrouvé les filles, Havoc et Hughes. Ils doivent être arrivés au manoir maintenant." répondit Roy.

" Faudrait appeler pour savoir." intervint Yun.

" Dès qu'on sera rassurés sur l'état de santé de Pooch oui."

Kain hocha la tête. Il était très fatigué par ses journées de travail incessant, et baîllait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

" Soeurette, je crois que tu devrais raccompagner mon segrent à l'auberge. Il a bien besoin de dormir." fit Roy.

" Non ça va aller je vous assure." répondit Kain.

" C'est un ordre."

Fuery se leva donc, et la brunette le conduisit à l'auberge.

" Vous n'aurez qu'à dormir dans ma chanbre. Vu que celui de mon frère est taché de sang ... je vous laisse." dit-elle.

Kain n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà elle était partie. Le brun ôta donc les vêtements que ses maîtres lui avaient donnés, sales et un peu déchirés, prit une bonne douche puis se coucha.

" _Hmmm ... cette odeur ... c'est celle de Yun. Très agréable._" pensa-t-il.

C'est donc en pensant à la jeune femme, et en souriant au passage, que Kain s'endormit. Yun revint à la clinique. Son frère parlait vaec un vétérinaire.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle quand il fut partit.

" Pooch va bien. L'opération s'est bien passée, il a besoin de repos maintenant." répondit Roy.

Yun soupira de soulagement.

" Il ne t'a pas posé trop de question ?"

" Non. Tu sais ici c'est la guerre civile, les gens se prennent souvent des balles perdues, alors les animaux."

" Bon. Nous allons pouvoir poursuivre notre mission de sauvetage." reprit Yun en sortant la page du registre arrachée.

Le prochain était Heymans Breda, vendu à un cultivateur de coton.

" Tu crois que ça brûle bien le coton ?" demanda Yun en pliant la feuille.

" On va très vite le savoir. Mais avant, un coup de fil à la maison."

Roy trouva un téléphone, et composa l'indicatif de son pays et le numéro du manoir familial.

" Personne." annonça-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

" Tant pis on réessaiera plus tard. Ton sous-lieutenant nous attends."

Tous deux attendirent de pouvoir ramener leur chien avec eux. Ceci fait, ils le confièrent à Kain, et partirent au secours du rouquin.

* * *

" Pouh j'en peux plus, mais j'en peux plus !" s'exclama Breda en entrant la case qui lui servait de logis.

Il s'effondra sur son lit en bois. Sauf que cette fois, c'en fut trop pour le meuble qui céda sous son poids. Breda se retrouva donc sur un matelas à même le sol, au mileu des décombres du lit. Mais se dernier s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas ça le plus pénible. Non. Le plus dur, c'était la faim. Car à part un peu de maïs que les esclaves devaient moudre eux-même, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger.

" Mon royaume pour un paquet de donuts !" gémit-il.

Il pensait aussi à un bon steak cuit à point, des pommes de terre sautées, des tartes aux pommes ou aux fraises ... bref de quoi exacerber sa faim. Son ventre gargouilla horriblement. Le roux soupira, et se décida à aller moudre son grain pour son souper du soir. Comme toujours on se disputait au moulin, mais Heymans atendit patiemment son tour, et s'en retourna à sa case. Evidemment, cela ne suffit pas à le rassasier. Mais la fatigue l'emporta une fois encore sur la faim, et il s'endormit promptement. Le silence régnait dans la plantation.

Quelques gardes patrouillaient ici et là, davantage pour éviter les évasions que par crainte d'un vol. C'est vers l'un d'eux que rampait Yun, silencieuse comme un fauve. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'assomma et laissa là le corps. Roy lui, s'approchait d'un autre. Le surveillant tomba à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. Progressant dans l'obscurité, le frère et la soeur se rapprochaient des cases. Ils en éclairèrent l'intérieur, et finirent par trouver celle du militaire.

" Sous-lieutenant ! Réveillez-vous ! Monsieur Breda !" fit Yun en le secouant.

" Kégna ?"

" Debout !"

" Mais que ..."

Yun le baîllona, et éclaira son visage. Heymans écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant. Il se leva à sa suite, et découvrit le colonel à l'entrée de sa case qui faisait le guet.

" Hé vous là-bas !" fit un surveillant.

_Clac swooosh_ fut la réponse de Roy. Naturellement, les cris de douleur du surveillant réchauffé alertèrent tout le monde.

" Et allez ! En avant pour un nouveau barbecue géant de folie !" s'exclama Yun en poussant Breda derrière une hutte.

" Je crois qu'on devrait prendre des cours de discrétion." dit Roy qui claquait des doigts à tout va.

" Vé. Si tu connais un bon prof." ajouta Yun en lui prenant la main.

Un mur de feu les entoura tous deux. Puis des centaines de flèches entièrement composées de feu volèrent. Plusieurs exclamations de douleur les informèrent qu'elles avaient atteint leur cible. Roy ouvrit le cercle, rejoignit Breda suivi de sa soeur, et ils prirent la fuite. Mais le roux, épuisé, avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

" Courage sous-lieutenant ! On y est presque !" dit Roy.

" Je ... pouf ... oui mais ... suis si fatigué !" répondit Heymans.

" Roy on nous suit !" s'exclama Yun.

Elle se retourna, posa les mains au sol pour faire jaillir une trombe de feu. Roy et elle joignirent une nouvelle fois leur force. Un très haut mur de lave se dressa entre eux et leurs poursuivant.

" Faut pas rester là !" s'exclama l'un d'eux.

La lave s'abattit sur eux. Breda assistait au spectacle, soufflé par leur puissance. Mais ça leur coûtait pas mal d'énergie, et c'est hors d'haleine qu'ils le rejoignirent. Ils regagnèrent leur véhicule et rentrèrent. A l'auberge, on servit un bon repas à Breda qui mangea avec un plaisir manifeste, sous le regard amusé des deux alchimistes.

" Je vais voir s'il reste une chambre." annonça Yun en se levant.

" Ok waaaaah !" baîlla Roy.

" Aaaah ça va mieux !" s'exclama Breda en repoussant son assiette.

" Tant mieux. Ca ira encore mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil." sourit Roy.

" Merci infiniment d'être venu me chercher colonel." reprit Heymans avec un sourire reconnaissant.

" Y'a pas de quoi, c'est bien normal."

" Ca je sais pas ! Y'a pas beaucoup de gradés qui se soucient de leurs hommes comme vous le faites."

Roy esquissa un nouveau sourire. Yun revint à ce moment-là.

" Désolée y'a plus rien." annonça-t-elle.

" Bah c'est pas grave ! On n'a qu'à mettre Fuery avec vous dans ma chambre, moi j'irais dormir avec ma soeur." fit Roy.

" Fuery est ici ?" demanda Breda.

" Oui depuis trois jours." répondit Yun.

" On a déjà renvoyé Hawkeye, Havoc, Ross et Hughes au manoir." ajouta Roy.

" Mais c'est super ça !"

Ils se levèrent de table et montèrent. Kain accueillit avec joie son collègue, et accepta de loger avec lui.

" Bon, plus que deux et on pourra rentrer ! " fit Yun dans la salle de bain.

" Wai. J'ai rappelé au manoir." annonça son frère en ôtant la couverture du lit.

" Et alors ?"

" Sont bien arrivés. Ils étaient partis en pique-nique ce midi."

" Ah d'accord. Bon sur ce, bonne nuit nii-san."

" Bonne nuit, patate."

" Crétin de nii-san." rétorqua Yun.

" Pignouf."

" Idiot."

C'est beau les liens fraternels, trouvez pas ?


	9. Home sweet hom

**Voilà la fin de la fic. La nouvelle est toute prête et n'attends que vous. Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices, et amusez-vous avec ce dernier chapitre.**

* * *

" Une usine ? Ben le pauvre !" fit Roy.

" C'est sûr que comme travail c'est assez pénible. M'enfin il en faut." répondit Yun qui conduisait.

" Oé ben qu'ils aillent recruter ailleurs que chez les militaires de Central ! Tu prendra la prochaine à droite." s'exclama Roy

Yun tourna à l'instersection. L'imposante usine où était retenu Dennis Brosh apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision. La jeune alchimiste stoppa la voiture.

" Bon : tâchons de ne pas tout flamber cette fois." dit Roy en sortant.

" Tu es d'un optimisme désarmant parfois." répondit Yun.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'usine, et firent le tour. Là, l'entrée du personnel. Justement, l'un d'eux sortait une poubelle. Roy claqua des doigts, dressant un mur de feu devant l'employé. Cela fit diversion pendant que sa soeur l'obligea à fermer les yeux pour un certain laps de temps.

" Hmm ... ses vêtements sont à ta taille. Ca va faciliter les choses." annonça-t-elle.

" Parfait. Allez on nettoie." dit Roy.

Ils déshabillèrent l'ouvrier inconscient, puis le planquèrent dans une benne. C'est fort pratique ces choses-là voyez-vous. Ensuite Roy entra le premier dans l'usine. Le vestiaire. Peu après, un autre employé vint. Comme l'autre, il était fatigué et décida d'aller dormir, si vous voyez de quoi je parle. Yun revêtit la tenue qu'il portait, après quoi elle et son frère entrèrent dans la danse comme on dit.

" Wô ce peuple ! Comment on va le retrouver ?" dit Roy.

" Avec la bonne vieille méthode : en cherchant." répondit Yun.

Roy lui lança un regard blasé. Ce faisant il aperçut du matériel d'entretien. Il le désigna à sa soeur d'un signe de tête. Tous deux attrapèrent un balai, et firent semblant de nettoyer tout en observant les employés. Le colonel fut le premier à repérer Dennis, et en informa Yun. Lentement et surtout discrètement, ils commencèrent à s'en approcher.

" Sergent Brosh." appela Roy.

Dennis leva la tête, et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le brun.

" On va vous sortir de là. Accordez-nous quelques instants pour réfléchir."

Le blond acquiesça, et continua son travail. Roy revint vers Yun.

" On fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Attends, laisse-moi cogiter." répondit son frère.

" On n'est pas couchés alors."

" La ferme."

" Après toi je t'en prie." riposta Yun.

" Honneur aux dames." continua Roy.

" Les vieux d'abord."

" J'ai trouvé !" s'exclama le brun.

" Comme quoi, rien de telle qu'une bonne dispute pour se remettre les idées en place. Et c'est quoi-t-y donc ton plan ? " demanda Yun.

" Si t'as autre chose qu'un grain de choco-pops dans la tête, tu va très vite capter. Y'a des douchettes là-haut." expliqua Roy.

Les douchettes étaient en fait les petits trucs qui font pleuvoir de l'eau en cas d'incendie. Chais pas le nom exact. Yun sourit en pigeant l'idée de son frère. Le tout était de le faire évidemment discrétos. Donc, toujours en jouant les conchitas, ils s'éloignèrent pour trouver un coin tranquille. Roy trouva du papier qu'il roula en boule et laissa tomber par terre, pendant que sa soeur faisait le guet. Ceci fait ils repartirent. Une fois suffisamment éloignés, Yun mit le feu à la boule de papier.

La fumée atteignit les douchettes, qui naturellement s'enclenchèrent à la surprise de tout le monde. Dennis lui, comprit que ça devait être l'oeuvre de Roy. Tout les employés furent évacués. Le frère et la soeur n'avaient pas quitté Dennis des yeux, et purent facilement le retrouver.

" Tenez : cachez-vous derrière cette benne et changez-vous." dit Yun en lui tendant des vêtements chapardés.

Dennis s'exécuta. Quand il eut terminé, ils s'éloignèrent prudemment de l'usine avant de foncer vers la voiture."

" Pfiou ! Merci beaucoup !" dit Dennis.

" De rien !" firent Roy et Yun.

" Plus qu'un à délivrer et on se casse ! " fit Yun.

" Un ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez récupéré tous les autres ?" releva le blond.

" C'est bien ça. Fuery et Breda attendent à l'auberge où nous logeons. Les autres sont rentrés au manoir Mustang." raconta Roy.

Dennis fut soulagé d'apprendre ça. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour sa supérieure. Le colonel et sa soeur allèrent donc mettre le sergent à l'abri dans l'auberge, se reposer avant de partir chercher Vato.

" Comment va Pooch ?" demanda Yun à Kain.

" Bien : je lui ai donné à manger et là il se repose."

La brune sourit, et alla voir le chien. Ce dernier remua la queue et haleta en la voyant arriver.

" Il manque encore Falman." constata Breda.

" J'y vais dès que possible. Le temps de manger un morceau ... y'a pas eu de soucis ?" s'enquit Roy.

" Aucun."

" Tant mieux."

Le brun alla voir son ami à quatre pattes, ravi de sa visite. Puis lui et Yun grignotèrent un peu avant de se remettre en route.

* * *

" Alors : ton adjudant a été acheté par un gros richard qui habite assez loin." annonça Yun en consultant la page.

" Peu importe. L'essentiel est que nous retrouvions Falman."

" Cela va de soi."

Le trajet leur prit une bonne heure.

" Là par contre, ça va être dur d'être discret." fit Roy.

" Parce que t'as envie de l'être toi ?" demanda Yun.

" ... t'as raison ! Je vais leur apprendre à me piquer mes subordonnés !"

Et hop, c'est reparti pour la flambée maison, façon Mustang. Dedans, Vato resta pétrifié devant les flammes qui dévoraient tout.

" Falman !" appela Roy.

" Colonel ?"

" Adjudant Falman sortez !" ajouta Yun.

" Yun ! Ben ça alors !"

Vato s'empressa de les rejoindre, en prenant garde de ne pas se brûler. Yun et Roy l'accueillirent, et ils décampèrent.

" Eh ben ! Si je m'attendais à celle-là !" dit Vato.

" Vous pensiez que je vous abandonnerais peut-être ?" sourit Roy.

" Non, mais j'ignorais que vous aviez pu vous en sortir."

" Ben tiens ! Un Mustang c'est pas facile à abattre !" fit Yun.

Elle roulait assez vite, ramenant son monde à l'auberge. A présent que les derniers membres de la Team Roy était réunis, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer. Bon, ils seraient à l'étroit dans la voiture, m'enfin ... Vato proposa de prendre le volant, ce que Yun accepta facilement. Roy avait confortablement installé Pooch à l'arrière, puis lui et les autres s'entassèrent dans le véhicule. Roy à côté, lui indiquait la route à suivre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au manoir familial, Riza guettait toujours, fidèle au poste. A présent, elle avait quelqu'un qui guettait avec elle. La plupart du temps c'était Havoc, mais il arrivait que Maes soit là aussi. La surveillance se faisait en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

" Alors du nouveau ?" demanda Hughes en arrivant.

Il connaissait la réponse, mais c'était histoire de.

" Non." répondirent les blonds.

" Ils vont bientôt revenir, vous en faites pas."

" Ca fait près d'une semaine que vous nous dites ça." répondit Riza en se retournant.

" Je sais oui. Mais laissez-leur le temps de délivrer les autres et de revenir." reprit Maes.

Un soupir parfaitement synchro lui servit de réponse. Maes sourit, et s'en alla. Jean et Riza reportèrent leur regards vers la fenêtre. Le soleil déclinait doucement, et toujours pas de Roy ni de Yun. Ils ne se montrèrent que pour le dîner. Puis Riza revint près de sa fenêtre jusqu'à tant que la nuit l'empêche d'y voir.

" Bonsoir lieutenant. Toujours rien ?" demanda Jean.

" Non. Je vais me coucher." annonça-t-elle.

Riza alla se coucher. Elle ne serait d'humeur badine que lorsque Roy serait de retour. Le lendemain, elle croisa la mère de son supérieur.

" Y'a une petite surprise pour vous en bas." dit-elle en souriant.

Riza fronça les sourcils, et descendit voir de quoi il s'agissait.

" Bonjour lieutenant." fit une voix familière.

Roy était là, attablé à la cuisine en compagnie de sa soeur et des membres manquant de l'équipe. Riza dissimula sa joie.

" Bonjour. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle en les rejoignant.

" On vient d'arriver." répondit Yun.

Riza s'assit en face de Roy, qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui la fit rosir. Peu à peu, tout le monde arriva, et ce fut une longue effusion de joie, que seul la fin du petit-déjeuner coupa momentanément. Un peu plus tard, Roy retrouva Riza :

" Oh, je suppose que vous voulez reprendre vos plaques." dit-elle.

" Non."

" Ah ?"

" Je vous ai dit que je reviendrais chercher quelque chose." reprit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

" C'est fait." ajouta-t-il.

Il fit mine de partir, quand il sentit qu'on le retenait par le poignet. Riza l'attira à elle, sans oser le regarder. Puis après un instant d'hésitation, elle lui attrapa le visage et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut court, et elle le relâcha presque aussitôt, effrayée par son audace. Riza décida d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Me demande si elle va se trouver. Si elle croise une glace à la limite ...

Ses collègues avaient entamé une partie de foot. Riza s'assit à côté de Maria qui sirotait une limonade.

" Alors, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son supérieur ?" demanda la brune.

" Très ! " sourit Riza.

" Et ... y'a du nouveau ?"

" Ne le répétez à personne surtout. On a échangé un petit baiser." avoua Riza.

" Petit ?"

" Oui petit. C'était rapide. Mais tellement inespéré ..."

Elles regardèrent les hommes jouer, et la blonde remarqua que le père de Roy et Yun en était, de même que le maître d'hôtel. Amusant. La partie cessa vers onze heures.

" Hé venez voir !" lança Kain à mi-voix.

Tous se rapprochèrent, pour découvrir Roy et Yun endormis sur le canapé du salon. La brune avait la tête reposant sur l'épaule de son frère, et lui appuyait la sienne contre.

" Ils sont trop chous comme ça." fit Havoc.

" Ouais, vraiment adorables." ajouta Breda.

" Quand je pense qu'il voulait pas d'elle au début." fit Maes en les regardant.

" Ah ouais ?" dit Dennis.

" Enfin c'était surtout parce que Roy savait de quoi il retournait. Après ce qu'il a vécu, il ne voulait pas que sa soeur connaisse ça aussi." raconta le brun.

Ils décidèrent de les laisser dormir, et se retirèrent sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

Les domestiques étaient en train de préparer le repas de midi, et les soldats insistèrent pour les aider. Roy arriva en étouffant un baîllement dans la cuisine.

" Tiens les gratte-culs sont de sortie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? " demanda-t-il en attrapant un long ustensile.

" Les quoi ?" releva Jean.

" Les gratte-culs. Eh oui très cher, nous autres nobliaux avons des outils sophistiqués, que voulez-vous ?" répondit Roy en se grattant la tête avec un des ustensiles.

" Ce n'est pas fait pour se gratter ! Combien de fois devrais-je le dire ?" intervint Emeline.

Elle lui ôta le couvert de la main et lui en assena un coup sur la tête.

" Waïe."

" Ah tiens ! T'as sorti les gratte-culs chérie ?" fit le père Mustang en arrivant.

Roy pouffa de rire, pendant que Riza et Jean se regardaient sans comprendre.

" Bon sang ! Mais ce n'est pas destiné à cet usage ! Yun ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !" s'exclama Emeline en apercevant sa fille.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?" demanda celle-ci.

" N'importe quoi comme d'habitude." répondit Roy.

" Ben j'ai été à bonne école avec toi." répliqua sa soeur sans se démonter.

" Euh colonel, vous pourriez nous expliquer ce que des ... gratte-culs sont censé faire sur une table ?" demanda Riza.

" En fait c'est moi qui ait trouvé ce nom. Un jour, Roy m'a demandé à quoi ces tiges pouvaient bien servir. J'ai répondu : je n'en sais rien très cher, peut-être es-tu censé te gratter le cul avec. Et c'est resté." raconta Yun.

" C'est vrai que c'est pratique pour se gratter. Et pas qu'à cet endroit." ajouta Roy.

Riza sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, et Jean rigola. Ensuite tout le monde se retrouva à table. Les soldats n'avaient droit qu'à deux couverts, tandis que les membres de la famille Mustang en avaient une armada.

" Vous comptez manger avec tout ça ?" demanda Riza, à côté de Roy.

" Bien sûr. Vous n'en avez que deux parce qu'on a pensé que ce serait plus simple pour vous. Moi et les miens on a appris comment manger avec tout ce fatras." expliqua Roy.

Le déjeuner se déroula gaiement, chacun papotant de tout et de rien. Riza sentit une main attraper doucement la sienne, et baissa la tête pour qu'on ne la voie pas rougir. Sauf que Roy, car c'était bien lui, la ramena sur sa cuisse. 'tention Riza, ça fume.

" Bien, nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer." décréta Roy, une fois le café bu.

" Oh, juste quand on commençait à s'habituer." fit Jean.

" Oui je sais, on s'y fait vite."

Un peu plus tard, il rattrapa Riza, et la poussa dans sa chambre.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"demanda-t-elle un peu affolée.

" J'ai comme l'impression que nous avons laissé quelque chose en plan." répondit Roy avec un sourire.

" Hein ? Comment ça ?"

" A votre avis ?" reprit-il en passant le pouce sur les lèvres de son lieutenant.

Riza rougit fortement, et le regarda se pencher vers elle. Elle sentit ensuite la douce pression sur sa bouche, et répondit doucement. La jeune femme se tendit vers lui quand le brun vint caresser sa langue. Roy l'enlaça, tout en approfondissant son baiser.

" J'ai passé mes journées à vous attendre ..." confia Riza.

" Je sais, ma mère me l'a dit." chuchota Roy, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

La jeune femme eut l'impression de goûter au paradis.

" J'étais si inquiète ... j'ai failli vous sauter au cou quand vous êtes revenu."

" C'est bien ce que j'ai cru voir dans vos beaux yeux. Je compte à ce point pour toi, ma petite fleur ?" demanda-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

" Bien sûr. Vous êtes toute ma vie."

Roy sourit, attendri.

" Dois-je comprendre que vous m'aimez, lieutenant Hawkeye ?"

" Tout à fait mon colonel."

" Ah la meilleure nouvelle depuis des jours ! Je t'aime aussi ma puce."

Riza sourit et l'embrassa encore. Quelque temps plus tard, tous étaient de retour au Q.G. Le fait que Mustang et sa soeur soient parvenu à ramener tout le monde sain et sauf impressionna ses supérieurs. Ce matin-là, Yun arriva en dernier. Ce fut pour voir tout le monde l'entourer. Enfin, principalement les subalternes mâles de Roy.

" Bonjour Yun ! Un petit café ?" proposa Jean en lui tendant une tasse.

" Un sucre ?" ajouta Kain.

" Ou bien du lait ?" continua Breda.

" Des p'tits gâteaux ?" renchérit Falman.

Yun accepta le café, le sucre et des gâteaux. Ils lui laissèrent enfin le passage libre.

" Eh ben ! Le service est impeccable !" dit-elle.

Falman tira la chaise de son bureau pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit non sans hausser un sourcil. Roy et Riza se regardèrent.

" Ta soeur a conquis toute l'équipe on dirait." fit doucement Riza.

" Bien ce qui m'inquiètes !" répondit Roy.

Le FullMetal choisit ce moment-là pour entrer. Yun lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui fit rougir l'adolescent.

" _C'est pas vrai ! Lui aussi ?_" pensa Roy les yeux en billes.

" Bonjour chibi Edo ! Tu va bien ?" demanda Yun.

" Oui merci." répondit Ed.

Ô stupeur ! Ô étonnement et ô surprise ! Ed ne s'est pas mit en colère. Serait-il malade ? Sûrement, d'une maladie qu'on nomme amour. Yun se leva, et lui proposa un café.

" Dégage crevette !" fit Jean entre ses dents.

Les yeux hors de la tête, ils la virent lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et Ed assortir son teint à son manteau. Yun remarqua Al qui arrivait.

" Bonjour Al ! Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire commun aux Mustang.

Yun posa une main sur l'épaule du cadet Elric.

" Oui merci beaucoup." dit celui-ci.

Son ton laissait entendre qu'il souriait.

" T'es bien rouge ma crevette !" fit remarquer Roy, sarcastique.

" Oh mais c'est vrai ça ! Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?" s'inquiéta Yun en lui posant une main sur le front.

Du coup, Ed oublia complètement que Roy l'avait traité de crevette.

" N-non ... j-je vais bien. Un peu chaud ici." bafouilla Ed.

" Ben on va ouvrir dans ce cas !" fit Yun.

" _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire ces quatre volontés à ce gosse ?_" pensa Breda.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce mioche ?_" se dit Kain.

Pensées similaires chez les deux autres. Roy expliqua leur nouvelle mission aux frangins.

" Au revoir Ed, au revoir Al ! Bonne chance !" fit Yun.

" Merci !" répondirent-ils.

Puis une fois dehors :

" Elle est drôlement sympa la soeur du colonel." fit Al.

" Ouais."

" Et très jolie aussi."

" Hm-hm."

" Elle te plait je crois." reprit Al.

" Oui. Euh non !" corrigea Ed, écarlate.

" Oh ça va ! Je te connais par coeur. J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait. Déjà pour que tu ne dise rien quand elle t'appelle chibi ..."

" Ben parce que c'est pas moqueur chez elle !"

" Ouais ouais."

Ed grommela, et Al riait sous cape. Retour dans le bureau de Roy :

" T'as l'air de bien l'aimer le FullMetal." dit le brun.

" Bah oui il est mignon ! " répondit Yun.

Derrière les autres grommelèrent.

" Pis ils ont bien besoin d'un peu d'affection je crois, ces deux-là." reprit-elle.

" Je le crois aussi. Bon, au boulot maintenant !"

" Au quoi ?" dit Yun.

" Au dodo."

" C'est mieux."

Et chacun retourna à ses dossiers. Vers midi, Jean demanda, avec moult hésitation, si Yun voulait bien venir déjeuner avec lui. Cette dernière accepta avec joie. Jean s'en alla avec elle, sous les regards incendiraires de ses camarades.

" A ce qu'il paraît, vous avez fait le pied de grue depuis une fenêtre à m'attendre." lança Yun.

" Ourgh ! Kof touss !" s'étrangla le militaire.

" Euh ... bah c'est-à-dire que ..." rougit-il.

" C'est très mignon de votre part." fit Yun en plissant les yeux.

" _Hmmm je vais défaillir ! L'est trop mignonne._"

Soudain, elle se pencha et lui fit une bise, qui l'envoya planer à quinze kilomètres au-dessus des nuages. Le bonheur semblait enfin se souvenir de lui.


End file.
